Tori no Naku Koro ni koshou kakera
by Laserworm
Summary: The Kinomoto family moves from their house in Tokyo to the small town of Yukihana. But this town isn't what it appears to be, and darkness is around every corner and inside every heart. What will be the fate of the Kinomoto's.
1. Arrival Arc: Prologue

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

Arrival Arc

Prologue

* * *

**Not everything can be explained**

**Not everything has a reason**

**Some things just don't make sense**

**They don't have a logical explanation**

**The only way to understand them is to look at it from a supernatural point of view.**

**Do You Believe in Curses, Ghosts, and Possession?**

**Oh, you still think you can explain what is happening in a logical sense**

**Well go ahead I won't stop you**

**But you will soon realize that**

**There is no logical reason, and Curses and Ghosts exist**

**But if you still want to attempt to explain and say they don't exist**

**Good luck to you**

**But your theory will soon change**

* * *

Japan June 1983

"Hurry Onee-chan!" the little seven year old girl called out as she ran down the country path. The girl had short honey brown hair like her older sister. Her name is Umi Kinomoto

"I'm coming, wait up," her older sister yelled back. She was a young girl the age of sixteen. She had emerald colored eyes and short honey brown hair. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

"You two are way too slow," an older young man around the age of twenty two teased them. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His name is Touya Kinomoto.

"Stop fighting you three, Touya don't tease your sisters," A man with light brown hair and glasses that went over his brown eyes. He is the father of the three and his name is Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Listen to your father and help unpack," a woman with long black hair and emerald eyes told the three. She is the mother of them, her name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. "Your cousin will be here soon to help as well. What did you girls think of the town?"

"It is really tiny," Umi cried out. "But still fun, I like it."

"It is okay I guess," Sakura replied. "I'm going to miss my friends and the malls and stuff, but I will manage." Sakura picked up a box from the moving van and turned around to carry it in the house. Sakura let out a gasp and dropped the box. Another sixteen year old girl was standing right in front of her.

"Hello," the girl greeted, "I'm Yukari Fushima, your next door neighbor." The girl had short light brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry I startled you, I didn't mean too."

"It is okay," Sakura replied. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto eldest daughter of the Kinomoto household."

"Hold on, let me go get the cookies I baked for you," Yukari told Sakura with an innocent smile on her face.

Sakura froze as she watched Yukari run off. Puzzlement was plastered on her face. _But we just took down the for sale sign down now. How did she now we were coming? No one could have known the house was even sold. _

Yukari returned in a minute carrying a tray of fresh home baked chocolate chip cookies. "Here Sakura try one," Yukari told her pushing the tray toward her.

"Ok, they look good," Sakura said as she grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "They are hot! Did these just come out of the oven?"

"Oh yes they just came out when I saw your van pull up," Yukari answered.

"Wow it is almost like you knew when we were going to arrive," Sakura said amazed.

Yukari let out a giggle, "Silly, I did know when you were going to arrive."

Sakura stopped eating another cookie, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your cousin told me," Yukari answered with a smile.

"You know Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned.

Yukari walked to the end of the driveway. "This town isn't very big, so everyone at least knows who everyone else is. But don't worry Tomoyo only told me and a few others."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "How many is a few?"

Yukari put her finger to her chin, "I don't know about three or four," she replied with a giggle.

Umi came bolting out of the house and ran up to Sakura. "I see Tomoyo!" she cried out while pointing down the street. Sure enough the figure of a sixteen year old girl with long black hair and purple eyes came into view. "Cousin Tomoyo!" Umi cried out.

Tomoyo walked up and greeted Umi with a smile, "Hello Umi, it has been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Four years," Umi grumbled. "Why didn't you ever visit?"

"Sorry, but there was some trouble a little while back, so I couldn't visit," Tomoyo told her.

"What kind of trouble?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," both Tomoyo and Yukari answered at the same time.

"Ok, that just creeped me out," Sakura told him.

"I should be getting back home," Yukari announced. "It was nice meeting you Sakura."

"Umi!" Nadeshiko called out, "Time for lunch!"

"Yeah!" Umi yelled, running towards the house.

"Hey Tomoyo; do you know what happened to the previous owner of this house?" Sakura asked. "It seems kind of weird that this house would be put on the market just four weeks after it was bought."

Tomoyo smiled at her cousin. "Sorry Sakura I don't know anything. Come on lets get some lunch," Tomoyo told her.

Sakura and Tomoyo began walking towards the house. All of a sudden Sakura stopped when she felt a chilling sensation.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it was just I felt a terrible feeling. As if something horrible is going to happen. But I don't believe in stuff like that."

"Maybe you should," a young man's voice answered. Out of the shadows stepped a young man the age of sixteen with blue hair and blue eyes with glasses on.

"Eriol what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've come to warn this young lady," Eriol answered in a serious tone.

"Warn me, about what?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Eriol what are you talking about?" Tomoyo questioned putting a finger to her chin.

"Something horrific is going to happen," Eriol told them before he started to walk away, "Just like it happened before."

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I have no clue," she told her cousin. "Come on the lunch is waiting. It is probably just a prank to try and scare you."

Sakura let out a chuckle. "Yeah you're probably right." _But it still seems a little weird. _

This is the tale of the events the Kinomoto family are dragged into . . . and the outcome.

(End)

* * *

Author's note.

This story follows the same flow as Higurashi and Umineko. I love how 07 Expansion made them, so I just had to write a story like it. This story will contain small spoilers for Higurashi. But if you've seen partly through Kai you should be fine. Well partly through the third ep (GAMES) of Kai. Though this small spoiler for Higurashi won't be till like chapter 10+; and in the end I might just cut its mention out. (It is not really required.)

And fear not, the whole plot of this story will be different then Higurashi and Umineko. (So you won't know what is going on unless you pay attention. Just like in H and U) And this story will have a slight crossover with H. I just love the characters so I just have to use them in a few chapters.

Well when I get around to writing the next chapter, it will be all in Sakura's POV along with this whole Arc. And it will be longer then the prologue. But before I write it I want to plan everything out. So it might be a while before I update this.

See Ya


	2. Arrival Arc: Unpacking

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

到来し編 Touraishi-hen

Arrival Arc

荷ほどき

Unpacking

"Let's eat," Umi cheered excitedly as they eat their lunch.

"So Sakura," Tomoyo said to me getting my attention. "What do you think of Yukihana?"

I frowned and thought about it. "I have only seen a little bit of it. But it seems like nothing special. I'm going to miss Tokyo," I answered truthfully.

"We are not so far away; Tokyo is only a few hours away. Look, there Hinamizawa is close by. This town doesn't have much, but that place has a little more. For example shopping," Tomoyo told me.

"We will have to go there sometime then," I replied, but Tomoyo was too busy thinking of something else to hear me.

"And a festival is coming up in Hinamizawa, it is the Watanagashi , or Cotton-Drifting Festival," Tomoyo added.

"Sounds like fun we should go," I told her.

"I want to go too," Umi piped up.

"Come on you kids, better start unpacking," my mother told us.

"Ok," Umi and I replied at the same time.

Tomoyo and I walked out of the house and we each grabbed a box out of the moving van. I found myself talking to Tomoyo about random different topics as we carried box after box. It was almost like we were best friends even though in reality we were cousins who had only talked a few times before.

Tomoyo and I carried two boxes of my clothes into the house. We walked through the living room and through the kitchen and up the stairs.

I let out a groan when I heard the stairs creak. _Stupid crappy house, creaky stairs, wood molding that is chipped. Some loose floorboards in the dining room. I miss our old house!_

Tomoyo and I walked through the long hallway. We passed by a wooden door which was open. I spotted Umi gleefully jumping on the bed in the room. I suppressed a giggle as we continued to walk down the hallway.

_I really wish I wouldn't have taken off my shoes at the front door, this hardwood floor is so cold. Cold, cold, cold, it feels like my feet are freezing._

I turned and glanced back at Tomoyo. _She looks so pretty. I'm SO envious of her; she looks so cute and elegant, while I just look like regular teen. IT ISN'T FAIR; why does Tomoyo get to look like a goddess while I look so, so ordinary! _

I could tell I was started to pout; I could feel it. _She doesn't even seem to be affected by the freezing cold floor. _

"Sakura watch out!" I heard Tomoyo yelled as I walked.

I let out a "Hoe?" as I walked right into the wall. The box and I both fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked, setting down her box and walking to me.

"Yeah," I tell her, "I just feel a little silly." _BAKA! I was too lost in my thoughts about how perfect Tomoyo is that I didn't notice I had reached the end of the hallway! Only a blockhead would do something like that!_

I picked myself up, before grabbing the box. Tomoyo and I backtracked till we reached my room.

I let out a sigh; it was the same as the other rooms. The molding was chipped and some of the floor panels were loose, and others creaked when pressure was applied to them.

Overall the room wasn't very big. A twin sized bed was in the middle of the room. A light wooden dresser sat to the left of it. And a closet was to the right of the bed, and across from the bed was a built in wooden desk. In front of the dresser on the wall was a window, with ugly dark purple curtains.

"It will have to do," I muttered. I set my box down on the dresser and pealed the tape off it. I noticed Tomoyo set her box down and opened it as well. I took out the first shirt that was in the box and walked to the closet with it.

"Hand me a hanger," I told Tomoyo, for I saw her box was the one with hangers.

"Here," Tomoyo replied with a smile as she handed me a pink plastic hanger.

"Thank you," I told her as I put the white shirt on the hanger. I let out a groan as I noticed another loose board in the far corner of the closet.

I walked over to my box and pulled out a blue blouse. "Hey Tomoyo, what do you think of the town?" I asked as I took another pink hanger from her.

"I like it; I really like the small town atmosphere," Tomoyo told me. A blight smile seemed plastered on her face.

"Are there any cute boys?" I asked teasingly.

"A few," Tomoyo answered while looking down at the floor.

"What does Tomoyo have a crush?" I teased, "You have got to tell me who it is. Or do I have to force it out of you."

Tomoyo looked up, bright red in the face. "No I won't tell," she stuttered.

I giggled before telling her, "I was just teasing you. But if you want you can tell me."

Tomoyo quickly shook her head as she handed me a white plastic hanger.

It took a while before we got all the clothes inside my closet. "There," I proclaimed when he had finally finished. "Everything is put away, and organized if I do say so myself. It goes color coated first come the blue, then the pink, then purple, followed by orange, then red and white, and lastly my three yellow hangers."

"Um Sakura, O comes before P," Tomoyo told me.

I groaned. "But I don't want to move those stupid ten orange hangers just to make the five purple and four pink ahead."

"It doesn't matter to me, but just don't forget," Tomoyo advised.

"I've never been to your house; what does it look like?" I asked.

"My house is pretty small, not as big as yours. But we have a lot of land where we raise horses," Tomoyo explained to me.

"How is raising horses?" I asked.

"Our horses are trained so most of the time they are obedient, but sometimes you have to crack the reigns," she replied cheerfully. "It can be tough at times and you need to have a firm command."

"Cool could we go riding sometime?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course Sakura," Tomoyo giggled.

A thought came into my head. "Hey Tomoyo," I asked in a soft voice, "What was that guy Eriol; what was he talking about?"

Tomoyo expression changed from smiling to thinking. She tapped her chin with her finger. She smiled at me, "Well that is Eriol for you, always making up stories. He does this all the time, so don't believe everything he says."

"Oh, ok," I told her. "That makes sense, I mean if something did happen we wouldn't have moved here." _Unless it was covered up. _I shook my head. _That is just silly._

The door flew open suddenly and Umi ran into the room. "I'm bored," she yelled, "Play with me Onee-chan."

"I'm busy ask Touya," I told her.

"Mom, dad, and Touya left, they even left a note," Umi explained.

"Fine," I said as I let out a sigh, "Tomoyo and I will play with you."

"How about we play cards," Tomoyo suggested.

"I wanna play Old Maid," Umi cried out in delight.

"That sounds fine," I told them, "But do you have any cards, because our cards are in one of the unopened boxes."

"I'm sure Yukari has some cards," Tomoyo announced. "I will go ask her if she does and to play with us."

"Come on lets play in the living room," I told Umi.

Umi and I left my room and went into down the stairs and turned left to enter the living room. Tomoyo and Yukari entered into to the house not long after we sat down.

"Wow that didn't take long. Did you know exactly where the cards were?" I asked.

"Yes," Yukari answered.

"Wow you're that organized, that is impressive," I told her.

"Not I'm not organized; I don't know where anything is in my house," Yukari replied.

"But how did you know where the cards were?" I asked.

"I knew I was going to need them," Yukari plainly answered as she handed the deck to Tomoyo.

I was going to ask how she knew she would need them, but Tomoyo talked before I could get a chance. "Ok, whoever has the joker at the end is the loser. And to make things a little more fun, the person who loses will be asked a question and they have to answer truthfully. This way besides being a game we can learn some things about each other."

The way Tomoyo shuffled the cards so fast it was almost as if she was using magic. The cards were almost a blur in her hands.

"Wow Tomoyo that is impressive," I told her.

"Sugoi! Tomoyo-chan sugoi!" Umi cheered.

"Not really," Tomoyo answered calmly. She quickly dealt ten cards to each of us. She put the rest of the cards in a pile. "Alright everyone take a card off of the top."

Everyone took a card. "Ok, place the card face up." We all placed are cards face up. Mine was a 10H, Yukari 6S, Umi 6D, and Tomoyo 2H.

"Poor Tomoyo has to start with the joker," Umi cried.

"I won't be the one who ends up with it though," Tomoyo stated.

I starred at Tomoyo. _The way she said that it was if it was a destined fact. Like something that was going to happen no matter what; weird._

"I have a match," I announced proudly. I set down my two fives.

"I get to start because I'm next to the joker," Yukari explained. "Ok, Sakura hold out your cards."

I held out my cards for her to pick from. She reached over and picked the card to the far left, the 8S.

She looked at with a passive face before saying, "You're turn."

_Yes she didn't get a match, so I can even further my lead. Which one of Umi's should I pick? I know the middle card._

I reached out and took Umi's middle card. My face falters as I stare at the 5C in my hand. _I must be the queen of fives._

"My turn," Umi cried out excitedly. She reached over and took Tomoyo's middle card as well. "Yeah, two queens."

The game went on until I had two cards and Tomoyo having four and Yukari three. "Ok, my turn," Yukari announced. She reached over and took Tomoyo's right card.

I watched her expression where remained passive as she threw down a pair of fours. _Yukari only has two cards, yet she isn't panicking maybe Tomoyo has the joker. _I reached over and grabbed Yukari's left card.

A horrified expression appears on my face. "Looks like Sakura got the joker, I better be careful of which card I pick," Tomoyo announces.

"This isn't a joker," I cry out, "It is a joke. Jokers are supposed to jesters. This thing on the card is a reaper and it says DEATH on it, death not joker."

"Relax Sakura, Yukari just has strange playing cards," Tomoyo tells me with a smile. But I notice the smile fade instantly. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Tomoyo reaches over and takes my center card. "Two 5's," she announced as she threw the pair down.

Yukari took Tomoyo's right card. "I'm out," she shouted.

I gulp. _It is only Tomoyo and I left. Is she picks the wrong card I win, but if she doesn't take the joker I lose._

I extend the cards out to Tomoyo. "Alright pick," I told her.

Tomoyo quickly reaches forward without hesitation and takes my left card. "I'm out," she announces right after taking my card. "Alright Sakura, Yukari will each ask you a question. My question is what type of books do you like to read?"

"Mystery, and romance," I answer.

"What is your least favorite type of movie to watch?" Yukari asked.

"Horror," I replied, "I can't stand it. It creeps me out and gives me nightmares."

"Interesting," Tomoyo and Yukari said at the same time.

"Well we have to get going," Tomoyo told me as Yukari picked up her cards.

"Why right after I tell you that fact you have to go?" I asked.

"We just looked at the clock and we are late to me a friend of ours," Tomoyo explained.

"See ya later Sakura," Yukari called out as she left the house with Tomoyo.

I quickly ran out of the house when she noticed Tomoyo's purse sitting on the couch. "Wait; Tomoyo you forgot your purse!" I yelled.

The front yard and driveway were empty. _They must have headed down the street already. _"Tomoyo!" I yelled as she ran down the driveway. When I reached the street she looked both ways but she didn't see anyone. _Weird it is like they just vanished. _

I started to walk back up the driveway. I glanced behind the house at the large towering forest. _They must have gone through the forest. Maybe I can still catch them. _

I ran past the house and into the forest. "Tomoyo!" I called out as I ran. I stopped and scanned the forest. "Tomoyo!" I yelled as loud as I could. I let out a sudden cry as someone tackled me to the ground.

"Shh!" the ten year old boy who tackled me hissed. "There are is a wolf nearby," he warned as he got off me.

"Yeah right," I told him as I got up.

The boy had spiky grayish hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a t-shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were filled with cheerfulness even though he had a serious expression on his face.

"It is true," he told me, "A little wolf is on the loose, and he is dangerous."

I held blank expression on my face as I out of a bush leapt a teenage boy a little older then me. He has short chestnut brown that hung down his forehead. He tackled the ten year old and held him against the ground.

I felt almost sick when the teen leaned down and lightly bite the boy on the neck. "Did you just bite him in the neck?" I questioned I wanted to make sure I saw right.

The teen got up and helped the boy up. "Yeah," he replied as if it wasn't weird. "You must be Tomoyo's cousin. I'm Syaoran Li."

_Did she tell every weirdo who I am. He may be hot, but he is weird and freaky. _

"See a little wolf," the boy said proudly as he pointed at Syaoran.

"Ha, ha, ha, I get it," I replied sarcastically.

Syaoran turned back to the little boy. He licked his lips almost menacingly. "Now Haru where is your sister." He asked is a creepy tone.

"No matter how much you torture me I will not betray my sister," he announced proudly.

"We'll see about that," he said nastily. He grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him away.

"Hey what are you going to do to him!?" I yelled.

"Relax it is a game," Syaoran shouted back, "Baka."

I stuck my tongue out at the bush Syaoran walked through, before turning around and walked back to the house. Umi stood in front of the glass sliding door in the back.

"I want to go to the park!" She yelled.

"Ok, we will go," I told her. "I think I remember Tomoyo telling me there was a park near the center of town."

"Let's go," Umi shouted as she started running around to the front of the house.

"Wait, we have to write a note to mom and dad," I yelled as I chased after her.

"Already did that," she shouted back.

We ran down the driveway and then down the street.

"Why is our property like this?" Umi asked me. "Our house is right next to Yukari's but we have acres before we reached our neighbor's on the left side. And why are there houses on only one side of the street?"

"Don't ask me," I told her. "I didn't build the house or the town." I stopped. "Hey Umi; it is just me or is does the outside of our house seem so much bigger than the inside. I mean our house looks huge on the outside. But the first floor only has the kitchen, living room, bath room, and dining room. The second floor only has three rooms, Touya's, mine, and yours. And the third floor only has mom and dad's room. It just seems like from the outside that our house is so much bigger."

"I kind of think that too," Umi replied, "But it must just be our imaginations."

"I guess so," I laughed. "We must be going crazy."

We walked for a while before we reached the center of town. We walked down the street till we eventually found the park, after getting lost twice.

"Yeah we finally found the park!" Umi cried out running toward the playground where five other little kids were playing.

I noticed a young boy Umi's age playing all by himself. I was about to head over and talk to the boy when Umi noticed the boy and ran up to him. I noticed all the nasty looks she got from the other little kids when she ran over to the boy.

_What's there problem! _

I looked around and spotted a bench. I saw a girl about the age of fourteen sitting there. She wore a black dress that went down to her black shoes. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Her face looked like if you touched it hard it would break.

_She has the gothic lolita look down. _I walked over to the bench and sat down. "Hi I'm Sakura; Sakura Kinomoto."

"You're talking to me," the girl said shocked.

"My family and I just moved here," I told her.

"Oh," she replied slightly disappointed. "So that is why you are talking to me."

"I don't understand," I told her.

"You will find out soon enough," the girl answered.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Mari Inihara," she replied.

"Well Mari from now I'm your friend," I told her.

A smile appeared on Mari's face before it turned to a frown. "You should leave this town."

"What?" I questioned.

"I can't explain it," Mari replied in a serious tone. "BUT YOU SHOULD LEAVE THIS TOWN!"

"I can't we just moved it; it would be weird to leave right away." I explained to her. I glanced around, my eyes narrowed on the blue haired guy who walked out of a shop. "Mari please watch my sister, I will be right back."

I quickly strolled over to Eriol. "Hey," I called out.

"Hello Sakura-chan," he greeted back.

_His voice sounds strange and mysterious_. "What were you talking about earlier?" I asked. "That tragedy what was it?"

"I was talking about what happened to the previous owners of that house," Eriol told me.

"You mean the people we just bought the house from?" I questioned.

Eriol shook his head. "No, I'm talking about the people who lived there three years ago."

"What happened to them?" I asked; my voice cracking a little. W_hy does it have to be something creepy; why can't they have just moved away or something?_

"The owners of the house had three children. One night, late in June, the parents of the kids were slaughtered and chopped into pieces."

I gulped "What happened to the children?"

"They disappeared," Eriol answered.

"Did they ever catch the murderer?" I asked.

Eriol let out a creepy chuckle. He smirked while saying in a creepy tone, "You can't catch the killer; for he is Death."

My knees started to shake. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Death the reaper," he told me.

I nodded my head. "Death is the reaper who takes peoples souls when they die."

"Correct, so you can't kill Death," Eriol whispered, "But he can kill you."

I gulped. "Why do you say it was Death, it was probably the children," I stuttered.

"People with high magic aura can feel Death's portal he using to enter our world. It is a chilling feeling, a terrible feeling that as if something horrible is going to happen. You felt him enter our world earlier today."

"That is just ridiculous; I would never believe something that outrageous," I told him.

"I also saw Death enter the house that night," Eriol told me is an almost silent voice. "He floated right into the third story and went through the walls."

"That is just dumb, I'm not that gullible," I told him as I walked away.

"Wait!" Eriol yelled.

I stopped and turned around. "What?" I questioned.

"Do you what are covering that wall over there?" Eriol asked as he pointed to said wall.

The wall was coated in missing children posters. "Yeah I see those posters, so what," I told him.

"Death killed all those children," Eriol explained.

"Yeah right," I replied as I walked away.

Umi and I walked home and eat dinner right when got home. The rest of the night before bed was spent unpacking boxes and putting stuff away.

"I'm so tired," I moaned as I fell on my bed. _It is already past ten, I have to get up at 7 to go to school. UGH! _I instantly fell asleep.

*POUND! POUND! POUND!*

I woke up to that horrendous sound. _Who is walking around downstairs at midnight! _I threw the blankets off and walked out of my room. _I hear dad and Touya snoring; so who is downstairs!?_

I slowly transcended down the stairs careful not to make much noise. I reached the last step and flicked the light switch.

The room lit up, but there was no sign of anymore being inside. I walked over to the sliding glass door and checked it. I then walked over to the front door and checked it as well.

A puzzled expression appeared on my face. _Both doors are locked; no one could have gotten in. And I heard noise coming from downstairs, but when I turned the lights on no one was here. _

I headed back towards the stairs, but as I went through the living room I spotted a playing card on the floor. _Strange I thought Yukari took all her cards. _I shrugged and walked over to it and picked it up. It was the joker. I frowned as I looked down at the reaper picture on the card. _Strange; I could of sworn that the card before wasn't holding a scythe. _It wasn't just holding a plain scythe. The scythe was coated red from blood.

(End)

Author's note

Hi I have decided to go in a pattern with my CCS fanfiction. It will go in a cycle. This story, You Believe in hope, Glacier, then this story again. I might break the cycle once in a while and post two chapters of one story. But mostly I think I will follow that pattern at least for now.

As you can probably tell by me posting another chapter; the whole story has been mapped out, or in other words vaguely outlined.

I will go through it and edit this chapter either Thursday or Friday. Too busy today and tomorrow, got a huge assignment I have yet to start on that is due Wednesday night. (Don't tell my teacher I haven't started yet)

See ya


	3. Arrival Arc: New Girl

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating T; for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth**

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

到来し編 Touraishi-hen

Arrival Arc

新着少女

New Girl

"Bye Mom; Umi and I are heading to school," I called out as she opened the front door. I grabbed Umi's hand and we set out after hearing our mom say goodbye.

"Sakura-chan are you off to school?" Yukari asked. She had just walked out of her house as well.

"Yeah we are," I replied as I started to walk down the driveway.

"You are going the long way if you go that way," Yukari called out.

I turned around and saw Yukari standing at the edge of the forest. "It is quicker to go through the forest?" I questioned.

"Yeah if you know the right way to go," Yukari explained.

"I wouldn't mind going through the forest," Umi said excitedly. "We might hear the morning birds; I love their cries."

"Ok then lets go," I announced, and we all headed into the forest.

Umi, Yukari and I walked through the forest. As we walked we listened to the sounds of the birds chirping and the other sounds of the forest. I held onto Umi's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

A surprised gasp escaped my lips when Umi hugged my left leg tightly. I looked down at Umi with a worried expression. "What is wrong?" I asked.

Umi hid behind my leg while pointing far away in the forest. "A large black wolf was there," she cried.

"A wolf," I laughed. "You are just seeing things a wolf wouldn't live near here."

Yukari bent down in front of Umi. "What did the wolf look like?" she asked with keen interest.

"It was huge and all black and its eyes were all red. It was scary, and it was just starring at us," Umi cried.

"You are just imagining it," I told her.

"Maybe not," Yukari countered. "Have you heard of Cerberus? Cerberus is the guardian of the underworld."

"Why would he be in this forest?" I questioned in disbelief.

Yukari had a blank expression on her face. "Death is Cerberus's master, so he is here because his master is."

"Again with that Death junk!" I yelled.

Yukari's expression changed and became darker. "You shouldn't mock Death, he will kill you if you do."

I shrugged. "He isn't real."

We continued walking through the forest and after what seemed like hours we reached the exit to the mass amount of trees. We walked out of the forest and off in the distance I could see a large white building.

As we got closer to the building I realized that there were actually two buildings right next to each other. One was the younger kid's school where Umi would be going and next to it was the high school.

Yukari and I bid goodbye to Umi before we went into the high school. When I walked into the classroom the teacher asked that I come up and introduce myself.

"Hi; I'm the teacher Kaho Mizuki," the red haired woman told me.

**Kaho Mizuki is the red haired woman who is my teacher. From what Tomoyo told me she is a pretty strict teacher sometimes. She has a strange habit of stating nonsense about magic and stuff. One of the kids in the class; Takashi Yamazaki tells people she is an alien. **

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," I announced to everyone. As I looked around the room I noticed a few faces I knew; that creepy guy Eriol, the freaky wolf-boy Syaoran, my strange next-door neighbor Yukari, the lolita girl Mari, and my weird yet beautiful cousin Tomoyo. I also noticed five open seats so I wonder if someone is absent.

"Kinomoto-san your seat will be in one next to Inihara-san," Kaho told me. "Inihara-san please raise your hand."

I tried to tell Miss Mizuki that she doesn't need to raise her hand, but she didn't listen to me. I gave up and walked to my assigned seat.

As I sat down I head people whispering, "Poor Sakura-san having to sit next to HER." "I know she didn't do anything Mizuki-sensei is giving her a punishment for nothing." "I feel so sorry for her, having to sit next to THAT THING!" "Even sitting next to Yanagisawa-san would be better_."_

I turned to look at Mari. I noticed small tears welling up in her eyes. "Mari-san are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied in a weak voice. "You shouldn't talk to me," she whispered softly. The tears she was holding in started to run down her face. She quickly got up and ran out of the room.

I looked around and the room and no one seemed to care that she had just ran out, even the teacher. _Poor Mari._

When Mari didn't return after three minutes I raised my hand. "Mizuki-sensei maybe I please be allowed to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't take too long," she told me.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. I headed to the girl's bathroom; even from outside I could hear the sound of Mari's crying.

I opened the door and walked into the bathroom. I saw Mari standing over the sink crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

Mari jumped in surprise and turned around, a shocked expression on her face. "Kinomoto-san what are you doing here?" she asked trying to stop her tears.

"Call me Sakura," I told her. "And I was worried about you. Whatever they say about you, you know the truth so just ignore them. You have someone you can tell you problems to, don't just cry alone. You've got a friend to comfort you."

Mari's tears startled to stop. "Thank you Sakura-san."

The sound of the bathroom door seemed to echo through the small room. "Sakura you shouldn't get close to her," I heard Tomoyo yell at me. "It will only lead to trouble."

I turned around and snapped at her, "She was just rejected by the whole class. They insulted her and tormented her. The least you can do is show her some sympathy!"

"You are free to do what you want, I won't stop you," Tomoyo told me, "I'm just advising you as your cousin to stay away from HER."

"Why? Give me one good reason?" I asked.

Tomoyo didn't answer she just sent Mari a cold glare before leaving the room.

"What is her problem?" I muttered. "Don't listen to Tomoyo,"

Mari shook her head over and over, "No she is right; you should just stay away from me!" Mari screamed at me before running out of the bathroom.

I sighed dejectedly before returning to the classroom. I ignored the teacher as I opened the door and went inside the room.

I walked past the first two rows of desks and sat in my seat in the third desk to the right in the third row. There were five rows of four desks in the class room. Mari sat to the right of me so she was also in the center of the row. Tomoyo sat right behind Mari. Syaoran sat right behind me with Yukari to the left of him. Eriol sat in the first row in desk right next to the wall. A girl named Chiharu sat in the seat to the left of him. To the left of her was a girl named Miyu. And sitting next to Miyu in the desk next to the window was a girl named Naoko. Behind Eriol sat a boy named Takeshi and next to him sat a girl named Orika. In front of me sat a boy named Kira, and next to him sat a boy named Akito. To the left of me sat a boy named Kiyoh, and to the right of Mari sat a boy named Yuuta. The seat behind Yuuta was empty.

So the order from right to left went like this, Naoko, Miyu, Chiharu, Eriol. The second row went like this, Akito, Kira, Orika, Takeshi. And the third like this, Kiyoh, me, Mari, Yuuta. And the forth row, Yukari, Syaoran, Tomoyo, empty space. The whole last row was completely empty.

This is what Tomoyo told me about each of my classmates.

**Naoko ****Yanagisawa**** is the sixteen year old girl with glasses and short brown hair that is neatly trimmed to cover her forehead but not get in her eyes. She has brown eyes and her hair is almost always cut so it is perfectly even. She loves the occult and horror. Her mother died in an accident three years ago, since then she has been even more obsessed with black magic and the occult. Supposedly she wants to learn magic so she can revive her mother. There is a rumor that she even created a homunculus in her basement, and it looks just like her. **_Makes me wonder if sometimes when she comes to school if it is really her. _

**Miyu ****Sunada is the fifteen year old girl with short black hair and a purple hair band. She had blue eyes and never takes her hair band off. ****No one in school has seen her with it off. She is extremely bubbly and energetic. She is a happy-go-lucky person. She is almost always smiling, but one time she was seen crying her eyes out in the bathroom. So it is a possibility that her always happy attitude is just to cover-up her sadness. **

**Chiharu Mihara is the sixteen year old girl with two long pigtails. Her hair is brown as are her eyes. She is a friendly girl and not a quite one. She is dating fellow classmate Takashi. Those two have been friends since childhood. Chiharu's father died in an accident three years ago. Since then her and Naoko have been hanging out together a lot. She is a little stuck-up and has dislike for certain people. **

**Eriol Hiiragizawa is the sixteen year old with blue hair and glasses. He is a little weird, and strange. He is among the group of friends Tomoyo hangs out with. He calls Syaoran his 'cute little descendent' cause apparently they are distantly related and he is a little older than Syaoran.** _Still weird. _

**Akito Kano is the fifteen year old guy with blonde haired and blue eyes. He is a lone wolf and spends all his time by himself, by choice. He brings a large backpack to school everyday, and it is big enough to fit six sets of the school books inside. He sometimes skips classes and goes who knows where. **

**Kira ****Asari**** is the sixteen year old guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is also a loner kind of, he doesn't get close to anyone in the class besides Syaoran. He spends most of his time when he is not at school with his younger sister and brother. His mother died five years ago and his father works almost all the time. Though he is a stoic person he and Syaoran get along really well. It might because they are both like that. **

**Orika ****Enoki is the fifteen year old girl with short almost bubblegum pink hair. She gets teased a lot because of her hair color which she claims in natural.**** She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk much. She doesn't really have any friends. But apparently she has been seen hanging around Naoko and Kira before. **

**Takashi Yamazaki is the sixteen year old guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He likes to tell long winded stories. Which are completely false, they even sound ridiculous. I was told not to believe the tales he tells. He is going out with his childhood friend Chiharu. **

**Kiyoh Loxely is seventeen year old guy with very dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is someone who is looking into the future. He is obsessed with the latest technology and is probably the most technological person in Yukihana. He makes frequent trips to Tokyo to see his friend Laserworm.** _What a weird name……._

**Mari ****Inihara is the fourteen year old girl who is always wearing black. She has long brown hair which covers her ears on the sides, and goes past her neck in the back. She has light green eyes. Tomoyo says she is a freak. Not much in known about her because she is an outcast and is treated like a monster. **

**Yuuta Senta is the fourteen year old boy with short light brown hair. He is always very proper. His hair is always neatly parted to the right. Apparently his mother is very strict about politeness and keeping up appearances. Because of this he lashes out his anger through harsh criticism and insults about others. **

**Yukari Fushima is the sixteen year old girl with short light brown hair and blue eyes. She lives with her dad since her parents got divorced, due to her mother cheating on her father. She tries to let her situation bother her. But she truthfully misses her mother and her older brother. She is in the group of Tomoyo's friends. **

**Syaoran Li is the sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. He tries to kept his feelings under control but he isn't very good at it. He is in Tomoyo's group of friends. He is good friends with the twins Haru and Hana. 'He is hot he would make a good bf for you Sakura.'** _I still can't believe Tomoyo said that to me. _

**Tomoyo Daidouji is the sixteen year old girl with long purplish black hair that runs down her back, and sparking amethyst eyes. She and her mother live together in a small house which has a lot of land, which they raise horses on. She cares a lot about fashion and can't stand people wearing odd clothes. **_I can't believe Tomoyo talked to me about herself, as if she was in the third person._

I tried to listen to Mizuki-sensei, but I kept worrying about Mari. Class went on and on for hours until it was time for lunch, but still Mari didn't return.

_I hope she is okay. _I declined Tomoyo's invite to have lunch together and went off to search for Mari. I walked all around the school but I couldn't find her. After sighing I just gave up and walked back into the classroom.

I was surprised to see someone in the classroom. "Hello Enoki-san" I greeted as I sat down in my seat.

"Hello Kinomoto-san," she meekly greeted back.

"Why are you in the classroom during lunch?" I asked.

"Because the students from other classes will tease me because of my hair color," she told me in a soft voice. "What are you doing in the classroom?"

"Lunch is going to end in a few minutes, and I haven't eaten anything yet. So I'm going to eat as much as I can before the bell rings," I told her.

"I see," she said in a whisper.

The door flew open quickly, "Onee-chan!" Umi yelled excitedly as she ran to me.

"Umi what are you doing here class is going to start any minute," I cried out.

"I want you to meet my friend," she told me.

At that point I noticed a young seven year old boy standing shyly behind Umi. I knew right away who he was. He was the same boy Umi played with yesterday. She told me a lot about him as we walked home.

**Yori Akamori is the young seven year old with short light brown hair and blue eyes. He is very shy and doesn't have any friends. He is ignored by all the other kids and they treat him coldly. He is very skittish and gets freighted easily. **

"Onee-chan this is Yori-kun," Umi introduced. "He is in my class, we spent all day together."

"Nice to meet you Akamori-kun," I greeted.

The little boy hid behind Umi and said nothing. "He is really shy," Umi told me in a loud voice.

Without giving me a chance to say anything Umi started telling me all about her day so far. She would have kept going and going, but Mizuki-sensei put a stop to my sister babbling.

"Kinomoto-san please take your little sister back to her class," she ordered in a firm tone.

I quickly snatched Umi's hand. "Sorry sensei," I apologized as I stormed out of the room with Umi and her friend.

"Umi where is your classroom?" I asked a little frustrated.

"I don't remember," she told me.

I let out a sigh to try and cool my frustration. _Sensei is going to be so mad at me._

"It is room 203 in the second building," Yori whispered.

"Thank you Yori," I told him.

After putting my little sister and her friend in the classroom I walked back to my classroom. I apologized to the teacher when I entered the room and went to my seat. I noticed Mari still hadn't returned. _She must still be upset._

Class ended of the day and still Mari hadn't returned. Tomoyo invited me to hang out with her group of friends. So since I had nothing better to do I told her "sure."

I was then introduced to the remaining three members of the group her Tomoyo's friends. Two of them were twins and ten years old. The other was a girl twelve years old.

**Haru ****Yuhara is the ten year old boy who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. He has ****spiky grayish hair and dark brown eyes. He is good friends with Syaoran and Kira. Those two even take turns checking in on the twins because there parents passed away. Despite that fact Haru doesn't let that slow him down.** _Maybe he is just too young to understand._

**Hana Yuhara is the ten year old girl who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. She had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is friends with Syaoran and Kira, but doesn't get along with them as well as Haru**. **It is unknown if she is the younger twin or older. **_It might be due to her being a girl and they are guys. _

**Himeko Tori is the twelve year old girl who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. She has semi long blonde hair that is curled, and green dark blue eyes. She has an older brother, but he left to go to college four years ago. She is good friends with Haru and Hana. **

**Hayato Tori is a twenty two year old guy. From what I heard he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is Himeko's older brother. He left to go to college in Tokyo four years ago in June. He returns every year in July, but he has to leave a few days before the end of the month to get back to school on time. He was a Syaoran's role model, was deeply admired by him. **

"Everyone else this is Sakura Kinomoto, my cousin," Tomoyo announced to everyone.

"She is hates horror and likes mystery and romance," Yukari added while laughing.

"And she is scared of ghosts," Tomoyo announced.

"She one time thought she saw a ghost in her closet," Yukari laughed.

"One time when she was young she was so scared a ghost was going to come out of the closet and get her she wet her pants." Tomoyo added while laughing.

"Thanks for introducing me so well," I muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome," they said while giggling.

"Hey why don't we tell ghost stories," Syaoran suggested with a smirk.

I shook my head over and over while whispering, "No, no, no, no."

But I was ignored. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea," Tomoyo smiled wickedly at me.

"Do you all like horror?" I asked in a small voice afraid of the answer. _Please let not all of them like horror._

Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yukari, and Eriol raised their hands.

"Yes," I cheered. "Haru-kun, Hana-chan, Himeko-chan, you don't like horror right?"

"I don't mind it," Haru answered, "But Hana doesn't like it."

I noticed Himeko was shaking. All of a sudden she lunged at me and clung to me, "Scary, it is so scary, protect me Sakura-oneechan." Himeko cried.

"Let's not tell scary stories," I suggested.

"I will go first," Syaoran announced. "This is about the blood mirror in the guy's bathroom. I'm sure Eriol has heard about it."

Eriol nodded confirming Syaoran's statement.

"What is it about? I haven't ever heard about it," Yukari said excitedly.

"I have not heard about it either," Tomoyo mentioned.

"I'm scared," Himeko cried.

"Well, it is said if you stare at the bathroom mirror too long the mirror will start to turn red. And an evil spirit will come through the bloody mirror and slash you to bits. It will cover the room in a red glaze," Syaoran said in a creepy voice.

"But it is just a story," I laughed awkwardly.

Syaoran and Eriol shook their heads, and I gulped. "It happened once about three years ago," Syaoran answered.

"Spooky," Yukari giggled. "My turn; my story is about the creepy old well behind the school."

"There is a well behind the school," I stuttered.

"Yeah, a little ways into the forest behind the school," Yukari explained. "The well is really deep and you can't see the bottom not even with a flashlight. Sometimes the spirits of the dead will rise from the well and grab anyone nearby and drag them down into the well."

"Scary," Himeko screamed.

I glanced around the room trying to think of something I could use to steer the conversation away from horror. I then remembered about Himeko's older brother who was gone for many months at a time.

"So Himeko do you miss your brother?" I asked.

Himeko let go of my skirt and looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up and answering. "Of course all the time, but I know he is working hard studying. So when he comes home I make sure not to bug him much, it is the only time he gets to be off of studying," Himeko told me.

I was going to change the subject again but Tomoyo did that for me. After Tomoyo changed the subject we all talked about a variety of things. I was one of the subjects they asked me a lot of questions about myself, which I answered. After talking with them all for almost an hour I felt I got pretty close to them even though we had only known each other for a short while.

Umi and I walked home with Yukari we talked the whole way. Yukari I seemed pretty close she was someone I had some things in common with. But she is still a little strange if you ask me.

I woke up early the next morning and had breakfast with my family. Mom, dad, Umi, and Touya were talking about something, but I didn't really care. And for the most part tried to avoid talking, I got away with it until mom turned the conversation over to me.

"How was your first day at school?" she asked me.

"It was ok," I answered quickly; I really didn't want to mention what happened at school. I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well what do you think of your classmates?" dad asked.

"They're ok," I told him.

"Make any friends?" mom questioned.

"It was the first day," I answered in a coldish tone.

"Mommy, can I invite a friend over after school?" Umi asked excitedly.

"Sure Umi, you can have a friend over, just make sure it is ok with their parents," mom told her.

"Yeah it is ok, Yori-kun has no parents," Umi answered with a smile.

"Umi, that isn't something you should say with a smile," dad scolded.

"I don't understand," Umi pouted at being scolded.

"I might make Yori-kun feel bad," mom explained.

"I don't get it," Umi whined.

"You don't have to understand it squirt," Touya told her.

"I will try to explain it to her as we walk to school," I announced as I stood up from my seat and grabbed Umi's hand.

"Why aren't we going through the forest?" Umi asked when we turned and starting going down the driveway.

"I don't feel like walking through the woods today, and I really doubt that it is faster," I told her before she brought that up as well.

We walked for a while and we were getting close to school when we spotted someone heading towards us. It was Akito Kano he was carrying a very large dusty yellow backpack.

"Where are you going Kano-kun, school is the other way," I teased.

He frowned at me, before glancing to the side to see if he could make it past me.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," he answered smugly.

"That just makes me more interested," I replied.

A small tug was applied to my skirt. "We are going to be late onee-chan," Umi whined.

"We will leave in a minute," I told her without glancing down.

"But we are going to be late!" Umi cried out.

I glanced down at her without realizing the mistake I made. I quickly glanced up, but Akito had already gotten past me.

I frowned as I continued walking with Umi. _I wonder what was in the backpack. Akito really didn't want me to see what was inside. _

That thought bugged me all the while class went on. _Maybe it is drugs or something like that. Like weapons, guns maybe. Or maybe Akito is spy and that is full of spy stuff. Maybe he is a mad killer and inside the bag were parts of a body. Mari isn't here…..he didn't……he couldn't have killed Mari. I mean the students don't like her, but for him to kill her. There is no way…….he couldn't have._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _What am I thinking? Akito a killer or a spy or a drug or weapon dealer, that is just silly. Utter nonsense, that's what it is. _

I noticed that the bell had rung a few minutes earlier. I quickly gathered my stuff together and stood up from my seat as I briskly walked forward. I failed to notice Miyu still in the room and I ran into her.

"Gomen, Sunada-chan," I apologized.

She turned and smiled at me, "It is ok Kinomoto-chan."

"Class ended, what are you still doing in the classroom?" I asked.

"Just tiding up for Mizuki-sensei," Miyu asked.

"Ok," I answered as I headed out the door. I turned and gave one more glance at Miyu before heading out of the room.

I hung out with Tomoyo and her friends for the hour I waited before Umi got out of school. Umi, Yori, and I walked home. Umi excitedly introduced Yori to everyone the minute we got in the front door. They went to play, while I was stuck doing homework.

After twenty minutes of pondering, I just gave up and decided to read a book. I didn't read very many pages before it was time for dinner.

"Touya how did the job hunt go?" dad asked.

"Decent, I found a job, and they said they would get back to me if I got it," Touya answered.

"Sakura how was your day?" mom asked.

"Ok," I replied.

"My day was really fun," Umi cried out. "We learned stuff, and played stuff, and I got closer to my friend Yori-kun."

After we finished eating dinner dad, mom and Umi took Yori back to where he lives. I went back to my room and continued reading my book. I read until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up later than usual the next morning so I quickly ate breakfast before heading to school with Umi.

I started to get into a routine which I followed for the next two days. I would walk with Umi and Yukari to school. Listen to Mizuki-sensei go on and on. Have lunch with Tomoyo and her friends. Then after school hang out with Tomoyo and her friends. Pick up Umi, go home, work on my homework a little, eat, then more homework, and lastly sleep.

But sadly when school came on Saturday I was really behind in the school work. So instead of hanging out with Tomoyo's gang after school I headed to the school library.

The library was a small room. The walls were lined with books, expect the spot where a large window was. In the room there was four tables each with three white plastic chairs on each side. I sat down in the middle chair of the closest table. Across from me was one only other person in the room; Kira Asari.

I got my books out and started to look over the homework we just received. It was really tough and hard for me to understand.

_This is hopeless._ I scratched my head in confusion. Apparently Kira noticed my confusion. "This is the formula," he told me showing me a page in the algebra book.

"Oh I get it now," I announced. "But I don't get the next one."

Kira helped me with problem after problem for a while. He glanced up once and smiled, it wasn't a very nice smile it was a sly smile. "Syaoran is really good in math," he told me before he got up. "You should have him help you," Kira told me as he walked toward the door where Syaoran stood.

Kira whispered something to Syaoran, but it was spoken softly so I couldn't hear it. Syaoran turned bright red and pushed Kira who was laughing, before storming away. Kira called out to him and followed him.

I sighed and turned back to my book. It was then that I finally noticed that someone else was in the room. Sitting at the farthest table in the room, was Naoko Yanagisawa.

I walked over and sat down across from her. "What are you reading Yanagisawa-san?" I asked.

"A grimoire," Naoko answered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A book of spells," Naoko answered. "Now would you please leave your anti-magic toxin is very strong."

"Anti-magic toxin?" I questioned.

Naoko let out a sigh. "All humans are born with some. As we get older it grows stronger. It repels magic so it becomes non-existent. For someone to use magic they must lower their anti-magic toxin, and must also not be near people with high levels of anti-magic toxin. If they can perform magic before people with high levels of anti-magic toxin, or a group of many people they are very skilled in magic. But magic is also influenced by emotion," Naoko explained. "Now that you understand would you please leave."

I gathered my books together and left the library. _It is time to pick up Umi anyway. _I went and picked up Umi and we went home. I helped my mom make dinner, before we sat down to eat.

"I got the job," Touya told us. "I'm going to be working at the general store on the far side of town."

"I remember passing that place, it is near the park," I mentioned.

"So when do you start?" dad asked.

"Monday," Touya answered.

"Good, then you can help unpack tomorrow, everyone else is," mom announced making the decision for Umi and I.

I let out a groan for I knew tomorrow would be boring. We finished eating and I helped mom wash the dishes before continuing reading my book. I got engrossed in the novel I didn't even notice that it was past midnight.

I got into my sleeping clothes and got into my bed. I was about to fall asleep when a familiar sound jolted me wide awake.

*POUND! POUND! POUND!*

I got out of my bed and walked towards my door. I listened carefully to see if the noise would continue. I almost jumped out of my skin when I new noise started up.

*CREAK! CEARK! CREAK!*

I gulped before opening my door and going down the hallway. I slowly crept down the stairs. I stopped at the last step and glanced over the corner of the wall and into the kitchen. A blacked cloaked figure was standing there. The figure's back was to me, so it couldn't see me. The figure was covered a black cloak that covered its entire body with a black hood that went over its head.

I walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, it isn't nice to go into someone else's house," I shouted at the figure.

The figure turned around and I found my self starring into its crimson red eyes. They didn't have the look of a human at all. The pupil, the iris, it was all red, there was no other color. Its eyes were all I could see, the rest was covered in blackness.

*ehihihi* it laughed in an extremely creepy voice. Then as if by magic the figure just faded out of sight.

*RING! BRING! RING! BRING!*

I opened my eyes and heard the sound of my annoying alarm clock going off. The head was laying on the book I was currently reading. I sat up straight and shut the infernal alarm off. _It was just a dream. I must have fallen asleep while reading, but it is strange I feel really tired and I also don't remember falling asleep ever in the dream or in real life._

I got ready for the day and eat breakfast with my family, before we are set out unpacking boxes and organizing things. We spent the whole day doing just that, I was ready to fall asleep at dinner time, but I waited till after dinner before going to sleep.

Umi and I set out at our usual time the next morning and walked through the forest with Yukari. I dropped Umi off and went to my own classroom. I noticed Yamazaki telling his latest tale to Miyu. My mind was then forced to remember the tale he told me two days ago.

It was that potatoes were actually a giant asteroid that hit a comet and broke into millions of small potatoes.

I let out a chuckle as I overheard him tell Miyu his newest fib. "Comets are actually golf balls that were shot into space by giants that played golf in ancient times. They hit them so hard that they flew around the universe multiple times," Takeshi told her.

"Wow I never knew that," she replied amazed.

_Is she just pretending to believe it or does she really think that is the truth. The story itself sounds so bogus._

I frowned as I looked at the seat next to me. _It has been a week since I started coming to school and Mari still hasn't returned. _

The door to the classroom flew open and Mari walked inside. She walked to her seat and sat down. A triumphant expression was on her face, and she was smiling creepily.

"Mari I was so worried about you," I told her.

Mari let out a creepy laugh. *kikikikikikikikikiki* "You don't need to worry about me," she told me in a creepy voice. "For everything is about to end; all my pain is going to end."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little crept out.

Mari stood up and let out that creepy laugh this time it was really loud. *kikkikikikikikikikiki* *ahhahahahahaha* "He has finally arrived!" she cried out in a kind of twisted delightful way.

Mizuki-sensei stomped over to Mari and slapped her on the check. She spun on her heel and walked back to the front of the classroom.

I looked around the room and noticed several dark expressions, one on Tomoyo, one on Yukari, one on Eriol, one on Naoko, and one on Orika.

I heard Mari whisper something that I only barely caught. "Think what you want but none of you shall survive. He has talked to me, he is going to kill you all." She whispered harshly.

My shock had just appeared on my face when Mari stood up and proclaimed something else. "He told me 'He will kill you all!' None of you shall survive!" *kikikikikik* *ahahahahahahaha*

(CHAPTER END)

* * *

"Bernkastel!" Laserworm called out.

A blue haired girl that looked about the age of twelve appeared in the room. She had blank purple eyes, and long blue hair. "What do you want?" she asked in a blank tone.

"I need you to proclaim something for me. An introduction for Umi, Touya, and Sakura," Laserworm whined. "They never got one."

"It is your own fault," the witch told him.

"I know but I think I should have all the major characters have one, so that I why I called you," he told her.

"And that is your only reason?" she questioned.

"Nope I called you also because you are so cute," he proclaimed as he jumped at her.

Bernkastel warped to another spot into the room before Laserworm touched her. "I am the witch of miracles, so I know not even with a miracle do you have a chance at me."

"Meany," Laserworm pouted.

"But I will do the introductions for you," she told him.

"Thanks Berny," he said as he smiled.

"Don't call me that." She said coldly.

**Touya Kinomoto is a young man the age of twenty two. He has black hair and brown eyes. He cares deeply for his little sisters he shows this by teasing them a lot. **

"That's it?" Laserworm muttered disappointed.

"I don't know anymore stuff to put about him," Bernkastel replied.

**Umi Kinomoto is the young girl the age of seven. She has short honey brown hair and brown eyes. She is a carefree little girl. She doesn't even realize that she sometimes causes trouble from others. She likes to help people and is very kind and caring. **

**Sakura Kinomoto is a girl the age of sixteen. She has short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. She likes mysteries but can't stand horror. She is very brave deep down, but she doesn't know it yet. She is very caring and doesn't like it when people are teased or shunned. **

"Is that better?" Bernkastel questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yep," Laserworm answered. "Hey Berny, can you state something in red for me?"

"Yes if you stop calling me that name," she told me.

"Ok, Berny."

"Stop that," she hissed. "Do it yourself."

"I can't," Laserworm pouted, "I'm not a witch."

"You can too," she replied annoyed.

"Fine," he pouted. "**Everything Berny and I says in bold in the truth and a real fact**"

"See you did it," she told him.

"But it is cooler if you do it," he pouted.

"Fine," she muttered. "**Tomoyo didn't tell anyone what day the Kinomoto family was going to move in. She only told her friends that her cousin and her family were going to move to Yukihana.** That is what you wanted me to say right?"

"Well not exactly, but that one works too," Laserworm laughed. "**Everything Berny states in bold is the truth but just because she doesn't state it is borders doesn't mean it isn't the truth.**"

"**Yukari took all her cards with her when she left Sakura's house. All the doors and window of the Kinomoto house were locked from the inside**. That was the one right?"

"No I wanted the one about Eriol," Laserworm explained.

"You should have told me which one you wanted right away. Now I gave them extra information."

"That's fine, if they know that stuff," Laserworm laughed.

"**Eriol was outside the Kinomoto house 3 years ago, when the murder took place. Eriol is not the murderer in that case.** There that should be the right one."

"Yep thanks Berny," Laserworm answered. "Can you do a preview of the next chapter for me?"

"Fine," Bernkastel muttered before warping away.

**They were sacrificed, Death killed them.**

**That is just ridiculous, Death doesn't exist**

**He will kill you, because you mock him**

**Death was the one you heard in your house. You should beware.**

**He will kill you all! KILL, KILL, KILL EVERYONE!**

**I don't want to die, I don't want to die. . . I don't.**

(EXTRA END)

* * *

Author's Note

I just love Bernkastel and the whole RED TRUTH from Umineko so I just had to use them both. Next chapter will be a little more interesting. But I can't alter the color of the text so it had to become the **BOLD TRUTH.**

I have wanted to write more for this story since I completed the Umineko games two days ago.

Oh about the names, they are all Japanese because the story takes place in Japan. I looked at the most popular names in Japan in the year 2005 and picked names from that year. I couldn't find a list of the popular for other years. I made the appearances roles and personalities and then numbered them. I put a whole bunch of names in a bag picked them from 1 onward. That also became the OC's seating arrangement.

Will go back and edit when I have time……….

Any way see ya

(AUTHOR'S NOTE END)

XD


	4. Arrival Arc: Tale

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating; T for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction **

/ / Flashback / /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

到来し編 Touraishi-hen

Arrival Arc

物語

Tale

"Inihara-san," Mizuki-sensei scolded. "Please set down in your seat and be quiet," she hissed.

*kikikikikikikiki* "Fine I will do as you ask," she said in a creepy voice before sitting down. "You wouldn't be alive soon," she whispered but I caught it.

_Mari has lost it. I feel so sorry for her, I going to have lunch with her. _

All during class my thoughts drifted towards Mari, and how bad she must be feeling. I let out an inward cheer when class ended. "Mari-chan lets have lunch together," I suggested.

*kikikikikikihihihihi* "No thanks Kinomoto-san," she told me before getting up and walking out of the room.

I felt a little disappointed that she was just reject my offer just like that without a second thought. _And she called me by my last name. But she called me by my first name before. I thought we were friends? _I let out a sigh before going to find Tomoyo and Yukari.

"Sakura-chan I need your help. You are Tomoyo are going straight to my house after school," Yukari told us.

"But I have to wait an hour for Umi to get down with school," I protested.

"Haru and Hana can take your little sister home, they pass right by both of our houses," Yukari suggested.

"I don't know, Haru-kun and Hana-chan are only ten," I replied unsure.

"Please Sakura-hime, I really need your help," Yukari begged. "Do I have to do the puppy pout?" she cried. "I will do it if I have to."

"Wait Sakura, Haru and Hana hardly ever walk home by themselves. Either Syaoran or Kira-san normally take them," Tomoyo told me.

"Well who takes them today?" I asked.

"Syaoran takes them on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday," Tomoyo explained.

"No, you're forgetting that Syaoran has class on Wednesday now. And that every Saturday they switch," Yukari added.

"Oh, we both forgot that Kira-san has that appointment this week so Syaoran will be taking them on Thursday. And now that I think about it Kira-san said he would be busy tomorrow so Syaoran will be taking them then," Tomoyo added on.

"Enough," I cried out, "I'm getting confused. All I care about is who is taking them today."

"Syaoran is," Tomoyo and Yukari answered.

"Ok, that is all I wanted to know, I don't care to know who is taking them on Thursday," I told them.

"So you will come straight to my house with us right?" Yukari questioned. "Please," she begged.

"What do you want us to come over for anyway?" I asked.

"It is a secret I will tell you when we get to my house," Yukari answered shyly.

_Whoa! This must be big. _

I got up and walked over to the table Syaoran was sitting. "Hey Syaoran," I called out. He stopped talking to Kira and Eriol and glanced at me. "Can you take my little sister back to my house?"

"I don't know where your house is," he answered.

"You do too," I replied.

"I'm not going to be in the area," he said this time.

"Yes you are, you have to walk by my house to take Haru-kun and Hana-chan home," I reminded him.

"She probably won't go with me," he told me.

"Umi is overly trusting and since I will tell her about this, she will go with you," I explained.

"Fine I will take her with us, but I don't see why I have to do it," Syaoran complained.

"Because I'm going to be busy," I hissed at him before walking away.

"So you are coming right?" Yukari questioned again.

"Yes I'm coming," I answered after I sighed. "I better go tell Umi what is going on before lunch ends," I told them before I headed towards the other building.

I noticed Umi having lunch with Yori-kun. I walked over to Umi and tapped her on the head.

"Onee-chan!" Umi cried out half out of annoyance and half out of excitement.

"Listen Umi, I have to rush straight to Yukari's house after school ends. So I arranged some friends of mine to take you home instead. They are friends of mine so you can trust them. One is a guy my age, the other two are twins, one boy and one girl they are both ten."

"Ok, Onee-chan," Umi answered.

I left Umi alone and headed back to my classroom. I tried to concentrate on the things Mizuki-sensei was talking about my mind kept drifting back to my own problems and stuff going on around me. I was really glad when the bell rang. I took off out of the classroom with Yukari and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and I tried to get Yukari to tell us what this is all about, but she refused to tell us till we reached her house. The minute we went inside the house Tomoyo and I flew at Yukari will questions.

"What is this about?" We both asked.

Yukari glanced down at the floor. "I need you both to help me make cookies," she answered.

"What," I yelled.

"Why, and for whom?" Tomoyo asked politely unlike me who exploded.

Yukari kept her gaze glued to the floor. Tomoyo let out an excited shriek, "Yukari likes someone," she cried out.

"Who is it?" I asked getting finally calm now.

Yukari still looked at the floor instead of at us and she made no attempt to speak.

"You're not going to tell us. Then we will just have to force it out of you," I threatened.

*Ekk* Yukari let out a squeak before sprinting out of the living room and down the hall. She quickly ran down the hall till she came to the last door on the right. Swiftly she dived inside and slammed the door right in our faces.

"Come on tell us," Tomoyo cried out. "We just want a name."

"No, I'm not telling," Yukari shouted back.

I tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "She must have her body pressed up against the door," I whispered to Tomoyo. I decided to go and look for something we could use to maybe get Yukari to open the door.

This was the first time I noticed how weird Yukari's house is. In the living room is a whole bunch a weird junk. I noticed the katana hanging on the wall. I grabbed it and headed back to the Yukari's door.

"Yukari if you don't open this door. Tomoyo and I will slash the door open with this sword," I threatened.

"That is a priceless antique it is irreplaceable," Yukari cried out.

"So what, it isn't mine, why would I care what happens to it," I told her.

The door opened a second later and Yukari stepped out. "Ok, I will tell you, if you put back the katana and promise not to touch any of the other antiques."

"Ok, I promise," I replied.

We went back into the living room. I handed the katana to Yukari and she put it back on the wall. We sat down on the three person couch afterward.

"It is Kira-san," Yukari whispered.

"Aha!" Tomoyo cried out. "I was right."

"Why didn't you tell what if you already knew," I complained.

"I wasn't sure, but that was my guess," Tomoyo explained.

"So will you guys help me want some cookies for him?" Yukari asked softly.

"No," Tomoyo and I answered.

"Why not!?" Yukari cried out.

"Those cookies have to be made by you, because they contain your feelings for Kira-san," Tomoyo explained. "They must be made only by you. If we helped it wouldn't have as much meaning."

"I understand," Yukari replied a little sad. "I'm terrible at baking though."

"You'll do fine," Tomoyo told her. "Don't worry about; I'm sure the cookies you make will be good."

"Hey Yukari what is with all the antiques. I see that almost everything is from a different time period. You got some stuff from olden Japan, some from stuff from medieval times. It wouldn't surprise me if you had a torture chamber or two," I laughed.

"We only have one," Yukari whispered.

My mouth fell open. "You have something like that? I was joking. What does you family use it for?"

"My parents love history and stuff from those eras. Those like collecting junk like that, even if we will never use it," Yukari explained.

"I can honestly say you are the first person I have ever known that has a torture chamber," I laughed. "What kind is it?"

"It is the one which is like a large case. And you put the person inside and shut the door lined with spikes. And the spikes will stab into the person," Yukari told me.

"Ever used it?" I joked.

"Of course not," Yukari laughed.

"Well think about it like this, if Kira-san rejects you, you can force him to change his mind," Tomoyo teased.

"That isn't funny," Yukari cried out, bright red in the face.

"Come on Tomoyo we should go, so Yukari can make treats for her sweetheart," I teased.

"See you at school Yukari," Tomoyo told her, "And good luck."

"Yep hope things work out for you," I added before Tomoyo and I left Yukari's house.

I thanked Syaoran when he arrived with Umi. I then had to live with Umi telling me over and over again how much fun it was walking home with Syaoran, Haru, and Hana.

I was super excited for the next day. I couldn't wait to hear how things will go with Yukari confession. It was all I could think about during the night and all during school.

As I was heading towards the main entrance I noticed two people standing in the doorway. I walked a little closer and I realized it was Kira and Yukari. I crept closer cause I wanted to hear what they were saying. I hid behind a trash bin so I wouldn't ruin they conversation.

"Asari-san," Yukari said meekly.

"Yes, Fushima-san," Kira replied warmly.

Yukari took out the tin of cookies from behind her back. "I made these cookies, I was wondering if-"

"I'm sorry, no," Kira interrupted her, and flatly told her his answer. His tone was cold and lacked any sense of sympathy. It was completely different then his normal warm caring tone that he almost always used.

"I was wondering if you would like to try one," Yukari finished, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"No," Kira bluntly told her. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Well if you don't like cookies, I could-"

"No; it has nothing to do with the cookies," Kira flatly told her. Kira turned and took a step forward.

"Just try one you might like it," Yukari pleaded grabbing his sleeve.

"I said I didn't want any of that trash!" Kira angrily yelled at her. He turned around and glared at her. He forcefully pulled his arm away. But when he did that his arm bumped the cookie tin, causing it to fly out of Yukari's hand.

The tin hit the floor and the cookies spilled out and broke into tiny pieces. Yukari fell to her knees and quickly tried to pick up the cookie pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the broken fragments of cookie.

Kira looked down at Yukari and broken cookies with a sorrowful expression on his face. His eyes showed genuine sympathy. He bent down and was going to help Yukari pick up the pieces.

"Just go away!" Yukari screamed at him without turning toward him. "Get out of here!"

Kira rose up and looked down pitifully at the girl struggling to pick up cookie crumbs on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it without saying a word. He turned and started to walk away, but he stopped after a few feet. He seemed to let out a sigh, but from my spot I couldn't really tell. Then he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

I quickly ran up to Yukari and started picking up the cookie pieces. "Sakura if you don't mind, I would rather do this myself," she told trying to kept her voice from breaking, but she wasn't going a very good job.

I arose and ran outside. _If I can't comfort Yukari, I can at least beat an answer of Kira. _I ran after Kira and grabbed his arm when I caught him. "Alright tell me, why you were so cruel to Yukari?" I demanded. "You could have just accepted the damn cookies."

"It wasn't the cookies; it was the feelings that went along with them. It was just something I couldn't accept," Kira answered without turning around.

"That isn't an answer!" I hollered. "If you didn't like her you could have just said that instead."

"That isn't a factor," Kira told me.

"You could've just said 'no' nicely," I yelled.

"I did at first, she hurt herself by being persistent," Kira sneered.

I clenched my fist. "You are just a jerk!" I angrily yelled. I raised my fist to punch him, but Syaoran stopped me.

"Kira has his reasons," Syaoran defended. "Stop harassing him," Syaoran hissed. Syaoran forced me to let go of Kira's arm. After I did he walked away after giving Syaoran a look.

"Syaoran you should be helping me attack him, not helping him get away," I whined.

"Sakura you are only looking at it from Yukari's point of view. You are thinking that Kira was just being cruel; you are ganging up on him without even knowing the full story. You probably don't even care to hear his side of the story."

"I know the full story. I saw the whole thing happen," I told him.

Syaoran let out a sigh. "That isn't what I meant. And I can't tell you it either, because I promised a friend I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yukari are you ok," I called out seeing her heading our way. I could see that she wasn't thought. Tears were running down her face and she was obviously very upset. In her hands she was holding the tin that contained the cookie pieces. I walked to her. "Why don't we throw these crumbs away," I told her reaching out for the tin.

"No," Yukari told him. "They match; they are the same as my heart is, in pieces!" Yukari cried before running off.

"Yukari wait," I called out and was about to start running after her when Syaoran put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should let her be alone for now," he told me.

I talked with Syaoran till it was time to pick up Umi. Umi and I walked home with Syaoran, Haru, and Hana. Umi, Hana, and Haru played around the whole walk while Syaoran and I talked. We said goodbye to them when we reached our house. As they walked away I overheard Haru tease Syaoran, but I didn't hear what it was.

I ate dinner with my family before working on my homework. After working my brain to exhaustion, I decided to continue reading my book. _I'm pretty sure I know who the murderer is. It must be the wife, she killed her husband because she found out he had an affair. But I think the whole affair is actually a misunderstanding. Or it could be the son's girlfriend, because the father told the whore to get out and never see his son again. But it could have been the son too if I think of it like that, but the son seems too nice. Then again, normally the really nice people have dark secrets and they aren't as nice as they seem. _

I read the next chapter in my book. _Whoa; now the son was also murdered. And the wife is distraught so it doesn't seem like she has anything to do with the murder. And the girlfriend wouldn't get anything out of killing the son, it doesn't make any sense. But maybe if I look at the story from a different angle it will become clearer._

I read the next chapter and tried to piece things together, but in the end I didn't have a clue who the murderer was. _Well that didn't help. It will only work if you know which angle to look at it from. _

I decided to stop reading for now and go to sleep.

*THUMP! THUMP!*

I opened my eyes. _Not again. _I got up from my bed and went down the stairs not even caring this time if I made a lot of noise. I looked around the first floor but didn't see anything. For some reason I felt like looking towards the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. I almost screamed, but I did jump and gasp in shock.

Looking in the glass was a pair of very large blood red eyes. The eyes were narrowed and completely red, and each eye was about the size of my head. The eyes didn't look human, nor did they look animalistic. Only one word could say what they looked like, evil.

I blinked, and the eyes were gone. I could see out into the backyard again. Before when the eyes were they it was like the window was covered in a veil of darkness. I didn't know what I saw, but I decided to just forget about it.

I headed to school the next morning with Umi. We didn't see Yukari, so I wondered if she was coming to school today. I dropped Umi off before heading to my classroom. I was surprised to see Yukari sitting in her seat talking to Syaoran.

As I passed Mari I heard her whisper softly to herself. "It has begun." *kikikikikikikiki*

I sat down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. I listened to Mizuki-sensei talk about who-knows-what I couldn't really concentrate. Before I even realized it the lunch bell rang.

I followed my friends to the lunchroom. We all sat down at the same table this time, excluding Haru, Hana, and Himeko for their lunch hour is the hour after ours.

"Hey guys it is kind of strange for three nights now, I have heard the sound of someone walking around on the hardwood floor downstairs. But when I go downstairs to see who is there I don't see anyone. It is weird," I told them.

*kikikikikiki*

"You wouldn't see the thing making those, for it is Death," Naoko said in a creepy voice. "Death is the one prowling around your house. You should be glad he didn't kill you the first time."

I was about to say something when the door to the lunchroom flew open and Umi ran into the room crying intensely. She ran up to me and cried. "Onee-chan Yori-kun is gone. He didn't come to school. And no one cares, not even the teacher."

I looked around the table and it seemed like my friends didn't care about what Umi was crying about either. "You know I saw a lot of missing posters around town of young children." I mentioned to them hoping to find out something.

"They aren't missing," Yukari answered bluntly. "Their souls were taken by Death."

"What do you mean? Why would Death take souls of children?" I asked.

"There was a powerful sorcerer who came into the town a long long time ago. He was treated unfairly because of his skills with magic. He was ordered to be put to death by the people of the town. He was burnt to ashes and every man in the village was given a small pot with a little bit of his ashes in it. Before he died he cried out that he would curse this village. The reaper Death would come and take the souls of those men's children. And after enough souls have been collected, his ashes would be brought together and he would live once again. Those children are the chosen sacrifices, but still the parents demand the police to search for them," Tomoyo explained.

"It is a waste of time," Mari chuckled darkly. "Death told me himself that their souls are gone. They have already been sacrificed. And if you hear him around at night, you maybe be a coming sacrifice, so you better beware."

"Oh come on!" I shouted. "You guys don't really believe in this crap do you?!"

"I wouldn't mock it, Sakura, Death might choose you next," Yukari told me.

"This is all of bunch of bull!" I yelled.

"Over 25 children have disappeared over the course of three years." Yukari added.

"Death exists," Mari whispered. "And once you become a target there is no way to escape!" *ehihihihi*

"It is dumb to believe such a story. Someone is kidnapping the children that's all!" I yelled.

I took Umi back to her classroom, but she refused to stay there so I got permission to stay with Umi the rest of the day. Umi, Yukari and I walked home together like usual after school ended.

"Sakura it isn't wise to mock Death," Yukari firmly told me. "He will kill you if you do."

"Please that story is just crazy." I told her. "No one can create a curse or bring someone back from the dead!"

Yukari clenched her fist. "I don't want to die," Umi cried. "I don't want my soul to be taken."

"It is just a legend," I told her, "It isn't real."

Yukari bent down in front of Umi "Death is real but, this holy charm will stop him. He can't touch the person who wears this." Yukari reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a cross on it. "Wear it and it will protect you."

Umi smiled at Yukari, "Thank you."

Later that night I decided to ask Touya something. "Hey Touya," I called out as I entered his room.

"What you want kaijuu?" Touya asked.

"I was just wondering if you heard of the legend of the sorcerer who cursed Yukihana?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I have heard it," Touya answered "What about it?"

"Don't you think it is dumb," I laughed.

Touya's expression turned very serious. "Yes I do think it is. But never tell anyone else that you think that. The people in the village really believe it and they will get very upset if you tell otherwise."

"Ok, I won't," I told him.

I read some more of my book before I headed to bed. But I found myself waking up in the middle of the night again. I got up and looked out my window. It showed the front of the house and the street that ran in front of it.

I blinked at what I saw standing on the sidewalk in front of my house. A very large pitch-black wolf was sitting on the sidewalk looking at my house. The strange thing about the wolf besides it size and it just sitting there was its eyes were bright red. All red no white anywhere.

I lifted my hands and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. I looked back out the window and now the wolf wasn't looking at my house any more it was looking up at the figure that now stood next to it.

The figure was wearing a large black cloak that covered it from head to toe. Nothing but the cloak could be seen even though the figure was holding something. In the figure's hand was the wooden handle of a large scythe. The large curved blade at the end was dripping something red that was splashing down on the sidewalk.

I watched as the figure lifted up the scythe and swung it towards my house. The figure then held it upright and it seemed the figure made eye contact with me.

I looked at the scythe again and watched as the red stain on it started to move and form letters. The words formed in the crimson lettering spelled out

_HOLY_

(CHAPTER END)

**

* * *

**

**Hi I'm Meiling**

**Where are they?**

**They are gone**

**I was worried I thought Death killed you**

**Syao and I don't believe in that dumb legend either**

**Non Believes like you better beware, Death hates your kind!**

**You are the one who should fear Death**

**Death will kill you! He will kill you! **

**Arrival Arc: Disappearance **

(EXTRA END)

Author's note

I'm so happy I got Higurashi on DVD today in the mail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Rei 5 came out today (subbed)

And if you haven't read it already chapter 3 was rewritten and 2,500 words were added. This happened on about September 3rd.

And if anyone is wondering Rika (CCS) will not be in this story. Neither will Yue, Yukito, Spinal, Ruby, and Kero. Kero might be mentioned later though…….. I would put Rika in, but I don't want two Rika's. And I can't cut the Rika from Higurashi. Nipa!

See ya next time *Nipa!*


	5. Arrival Arc: Disappearance

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating; M; for Language, and Heavy Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

到来し編 Touraishi-hen

Arrival Arc

神隠し

Disappearance

I slowly opened my eyes. I got up from my bed and peered out the window. The sky was still dark outside, but it was starting to lighten. Glancing over at my clock I saw that it was only 6AM.

I went back into my bed and tried to go back to sleep but I soon found out that I was no longer tried. Going over to my closet, I took out the outfit I was planning on wearing today and got dressed. After I got dressed I decided to go for a walk around town.

It was starting to get light out so I felt safe. Yukihana was a nice town very peaceful, not much crime in town. I enjoyed the feel of the morning breeze as I walked down the street. Even though it was summer in the morning it was nice and cool.

I didn't know where I was going, nor did I really plan on going anywhere at all. It was just a morning walk. Because it was nice out and I couldn't sleep. I somehow wound up on the left side of town where the park was.

It was a nice spot filled with trees, grass, and flowers. The park wasn't very big, but it was large enough that standing on one side you couldn't quite see across to the other side. I sat down on a bench and just enjoyed the breeze.

After a few minutes I grew bored and decided to walk around the park instead. I followed the gray tar path and wound its way through the park. It passed a small bathroom, before reaching the other side of the park. I spotted the general store, where Touya works, just on the other side. It didn't look like it was open yet.

I decided to wander down the street next to the general store. It was a street filled with stores, on after the other. Books, Bakery, Café, Coffee, Toys, all these stores and more lined to street. There was even a strange store with a strange name. It wasn't open yet, but looking through the show-window I could see strange trinkets and other weird objects. Everything in the store didn't look Japanese, it looked foreign, but no super foreign, it had a touch of familiarity to it.

I walked away from the store and headed further down the street. I turned down another street after a few more minutes. This street was all houses instead of stores. I glanced at each house I passed, they all looked nice, but they didn't look very big. My house had to be almost twice their size.

I walked for a little while before I saw a nice sized house. It was painted blue and had a fenced yard. The house looked about two stories. It still didn't look as big as my house, though. It had a nice wooden porch in front of it. And on that porch was a girl my age sweeping. She didn't look Japanese though, she looked foreign. She reminded me of Syaoran she had the same foreign look as him.

She had two long ponytails one on each side of her hair. Her hair was dark black and her eyes were brown. Her hairstyle looked very foreign. I decided to be polite and introduce myself to her. _It is strange that I haven't seen her before._

"Hello there," I called out to her.

The girl stopped her sweeping and glanced at me. "Hello," she called back, but in a soft voice. She motioned for me to come closer.

I walked onto the porch, "I'm I Sakura Kinomoto," I told her as I held out my hand for a friendly handshake.

"I know who you are," she told me in a kind of cold tone. She went back to her sweeping and seemed to ignore me. "My cousin has told me all about you," she seemed to whine. "He won't shut up about you. It drives me up the wall."

"Um, you're name is," I asked getting confused.

"Oh sorry," she laughed. "I'm Meiling Li," she introduced. "It isn't that I don't like you; it is just you annoy me." A puzzled expression appeared on my face. "You probably don't understand how I would find you annoying when we just met now. Well it is because my cousin talks about you all the time. I have to avoid my cousin just to stop hearing about you. And because I was sick for the last two weeks, I haven't gotten any relief. He finds me hiding in the room and starts to blabber on and on. 'Sakura is so pretty, Sakura is so kind, Sakura is so nice, Sakura is this, Sakura is that.' Someone needs to shut up before he finds he can't talk period!"

"Syaoran-kun talks about me a lot, but why?" I questioned.

Meiling gave me a blank look, "I don't know many he wants to become your twin and he is studying you," Meiling replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"No really; why does he talk about me?"

"Wow, girl just wow," Meiling told me while shaking her head.

"So Meiling-chan, why haven't you been at school?" I asked.

"Been sick since a week before you moved in," Meiling answered. "But all of a sudden yesterday I started feeling a lot better. I can actually leave the house now. It doesn't make any sense; I was so sick two days I couldn't even leave my room, but all of a sudden since yesterday morning I have felt almost normal. I'm hoping I can get auntie and uncle to let me go to school today."

"So you're Syaoran-kun's cousin. I didn't even know he had a cousin, well besides Eriol," I told her.

"That doesn't surprise me, has Syaoran told you anything about his family at all?" Meiling asked. I shook my head. "Well for one thing he has four older sisters, they are identical quadruples. They are all studying back in China. His family runs this store in town that sells Chinese trinkets and other junk."

"I saw that place," I told her. "It is near where my older brother works. If you don't mind my asking Meiling why are you staying with your aunt and uncle?" I asked.

"Cause my parents hate me," Meiling answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Meiling shrugged. "Hey it's not your problem," she told me.

"Meiling-chan what are you doing sweeping the porch shouldn't you be resting?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep, and uncle told me to sweep the porch shortly before I got sick so, I figured what the hell, I'm do it now," she told me. "Oh and lose the suffix, it annoys me."

"Ok, sorry," I apologized.

The door to the Li house open and Mrs. Li stepped out onto the porch. "Meiling you shouldn't be out of the house," she scolded.

"I'm feeling fine now, if fact I feel so well I want to go to school today," Meiling told her aunt.

"I'm don't know about that," her aunt replied. "Who is this?" she asked changing the subject.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto," Meiling introduced me.

"Oh Sakura, I've heard so much about you from my son," Mrs. Li told me. "He talks about you all the time."

"Told ya," Meiling muttered. "All the time it is Sakura this, Sakura that. About 50% of dinner conversation is about you."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "How would you like to have breakfast with us?" Mrs. Li asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose," I told her.

"Nonsense, I'm sure my son would be happy that you had breakfast with us," Mrs. Li insisted. She opened the door to the inside of the house and beckoned Meiling and I inside.

I followed the two of them to the dinning room where four plates were set up. "Meiling go and get a plate for Sakura-chan," Mrs. Li ordered.

Meiling did as she was told while I went and sat down in one of the town empty seats at the table. Meiling returned with a plate and some silverware, while Mrs. Li went off to get the food.

Syaoran entered into the room while yawning. He wore an undershirt and some shorts. When he saw me he turned bright red and bolted out of the room.

"Meiling!" he yelled from the other room.

"Hold on, I will be right back," Meiling told me before walking out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura was here!?" he shouted.

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" Meiling shouted before returning back into the dinning room.

Syaoran entered the dinning room a few minutes later and sat down in the open seat across from me. "Your dad will be upset when he finds out you skipped training again," Meiling told him.

"How do you I didn't do it," he replied slyly.

"Because of the way you were dressed just minutes before and you look like you just woke up," Meiling answered.

Syaoran's dad and mom walked into the room and set the food down before sitting in their seats. "You match my son's description," Mr. Li told me.

"Dad," Syaoran whined softly.

"Is it true that you have a little sister that looks a lot like you?" Mrs. Li asked.

"Mom," Syaoran whined.

"Syaoran told me he thinks you look cute when you space out when the teacher is talking," Meiling announced.

"Meiling!" Syaoran yelled.

"Xiao-lang," his mother scolded. "No yelling at the table."

"Yes mother," Syaoran replied.

"Sakura tell us some things about yourself. But not things you have told my cousin, we want to hear some stuff we haven't heard before. And anything you told him has been told to us," Meiling told me.

I enjoyed breakfast with the Li family. After breakfast the three of us headed to school. It took a while of begging and pleading from Meiling before she was allowed to come with Syaoran and me. The three of us walked to school while talking. School was even further away from the Li's house than it was from my house. It took roughly twenty minutes before we reached the school.

"Onee-chan!" Umi cried as she ran full speed toward me. She dove at me and tackled my leg. "I was so scared. I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried I thought Death killed you. I was so scared."

"Umi, it is just a legend," I told her trying to stop her crying. "It is a story that someone made up it isn't real. In fact it is really stupid, Death doesn't exist."

It was then that I remembered Meiling was still with us. Syaoran had ran on ahead, but Meiling stayed with me. I let out a nervous chuckled as I turned around to face Meiling.

"Don't worry about me, I think the story is dumb too," Meiling told me. "Syao and I don't believe in that dumb legend either. But don't say that out loud. Tomoyo, Yukari and Eriol really believe in it so much that is creepy and a little scary. Tomoyo really believes she can talk to Death. She has claimed she has talked to him a lot. Apparently he even told her that you were going to move in four months ago. Yukari is the same, only different. She told me she can't really talk to Death, but he talks to her, and she can see him. But she told me because she isn't that gifted Death can't hear her unless under certain conditions. Eriol is just as creepy. He has claimed that he has scene Death multiple times. He told Syaoran on occasion he feels Death's aura moving around the town at night."

"What about Haru, Hana, and Himeko?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if Haru and Hana believe in Death, but I know for a fact they believe in Cerberus. They have told me that they play with him sometimes very deep in the woods. 'Even though he looks scary he is really nice,' Haru told me once. I'm not sure if Himeko believes or not, she hasn't said she has talked to Death, or he has talked to her, or she has seen him, or she has felt him. And she hasn't ever said she has seen Cerberus. I know it may sound like they are playing around or trying to scare you, but there not. They really believe in it, it is kind of creepy."

"Yeah it is," I whispered as we headed toward the school building.

Class was boring as it always was, and I was happy when it ended. I headed out the door with Tomoyo and the others. We went to our usual spot when hung out in, one of the classrooms. We talked for the full hour while I waited for Umi's class to end. I walked out with Tomoyo, Yukari, and Meiling.

"Where are Haru and Hana?" I asked noticed for I noticed that they did not show up. "Are they sick?"

Tomoyo stiffened. "They aren't here," she replied in an emotionless tone.

"I can see that," I told her.

Tomoyo slowly shook her head. "No they are no longer here," she clarified.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" I questioned.

"They are gone," Tomoyo answered

"What does that mean?" I yelled.

"Death has taken them," Yukari answered in a plain tone.

*kikkikikikiki*

I turned around and saw Mari standing a few steps away. "Yes and Death had told me who he is going to kill next! You non believers better beware! Death hates your kind!" she shouted while pointing at Meiling first and then me.

Tomoyo stepped up to Mari. "Your are the one who should fear Death," she firmly told her.

*kikikiki* "Fool Death has told me-"

"Death doesn't talk to you!" Tomoyo yelled forcefully. Tomoyo turned around and started to walk away.

Mari collapsed to the floor crying. "Death will kill you! I will tell him to kill you! You will die! Death will kill you, he will kill you!" She screamed at Tomoyo. "He will kill all of you! He told me that! He is going to kill you Meiling-chan, and you Sakura-chan and also you Tomoyo-chan!" *Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki*

Mari said our names in a really creepy tone that freaked me out slightly, but Tomoyo and Yukari had scared me even more just before Mari appeared.

"I'm going to go find Syaoran, he is probably upset," Meiling told me before running off.

I decided to pick up Umi and head home. I woke up the next morning and eat breakfast with my family before heading off to school with Umi.

"I want to walk to school with Yukari-chan!" Umi cried out cheerfully.

We walked over to Yukari's house and knocked on her door. Yukari opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Did you just get up?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Couldn't sleep, come in and wait in the living room while I get ready."

Umi and I followed Yukari into her living room and waited while Yukari got ready. "Yukari-chan has a lot of interesting stuff," Umi told me as she looked at the antiques around the room.

"A lot of junk if you ask me," I muttered.

"The room looks weird," Umi told me.

I looked at how the room was set up and I agreed with her. Couches on one side and a table on the opposite side, there was nothing in the center of the room. A cuckoo clock was on the far side of the wall.

I let out a grown as it started to go off. "It is past 7 you down clock!" I yelled at the bird popping out over and over again.

"Sorry about that, it is broken, so it goes off at odd times," Yukari apologized.

"Why don't you get it fixed then?" I asked.

"It is an antique, so my parents don't want anyone to touch it," Yukari explained. "Well lets go," Yukari yelled urging us to leave.

"What is the rush?" I asked.

"I want to get to school on time," Yukari answered as she ran out of her house.

Umi and I shrugged before running after the excited Yukari. We ran all the way through the forest. Once we got out we could see the school building in the distance. As we drew closer to the building we saw that a large crowd was gathered around the entrance.

_It is weird. Why would people be standing in front of the entrance? That is very strange._

Yukari, Umi and I pushed our way through the crowd so we could see what they were looking at. The second I caught a glance at what everyone was looking at I quickly covered my hand over Umi's eyes. I ignored her protest as I gasped at the horrible scene in front of me.

Blood coated the grass just a few feet in front of me. Resting with her back against the building was Mari, or what was left of her lifeless corpse. Two large slashes were cut right across her stomach. Some of her fingers were severed and lying on the crimson grass below. The killer had taken a knife and etched _DEATH _on her forehead. A large thin medieval looking sword was stabbed through her chest. The sword was forced all the way through her body, even sticking far out on the other side; it was stabbed all the way in to the hilt.

"Horrible," I whispered. _Poor Mari-chan. _

I quickly pulled Umi away from the scene and took her to her classroom. She kept asking what I saw, but I didn't answer her. After dropping Umi off I headed to my class through the back entrance so I wouldn't see it again.

I was still in shock as I sat down in my seat. Right before the bell rang Syaoran rushed into the room. "Yes made it on time," he cried out.

"You're late Syaoran," Meiling told him.

"Dad, had me training all morning, because I didn't train yesterday," he groaned as he slumped down in his seat. Mizuki-sensei walked into the room. Syaoran raised his hand about three minutes after she has started to talk. "May I please be excused to use the restroom?" he asked.

"Yes, but hurry back," She hissed. She seemed to be in a bad mood today.

Syaoran ran out of the room and Mizuki-sensei starred to teacher again. It was only a few minutes later when the front door to the classroom opened, the door that was in the front of the room by the teacher's desk. Syaoran walked in with a sort of horrified expression on his face, he looked completely pale.

He walked up to Mizuki-sensei and whispered almost silently to her. Mizuki-sensei's eyes widened in shock and her month fell open. She threw in the textbook that was in her hands and rushed out of the room with Syaoran.

Everyone in the classroom got up from their seats and ran after the two of them. We down the hallway till we reached the guy's bathroom.

Mizuki-sensei was just standing there starring into the bathroom in shock. "Li-kun go get the principal!" she ordered.

Syaoran quickly pushed past us heading toward the principal's office. I walked towards the bathroom and peeked inside along with the rest of our class. Yukari was the first to come to her senses as we started at the horrific scene, and she let out a loud scream as she fell to her knees.

Yukari's scream awoke me from my shock. The scene still seemed to burn my eyes. One word could describe it; horrifying. Blood was everywhere, on the mirror, on the sink, on the stall and it just coated the tile. And lying face-down in the center of the room with his back facing the door was Kira. All the blood in the room was completely dry stating that Kira had been killed over forty minutes ago.

For some reason Kira wasn't wearing a shirt. His shirt was sitting on the counter next to the sinks. It was completely clear of blood. Etched deeply into Kira's back was the word _DEATH__. _Also on the walls, and the mirror was _DEATH. _There was also a large mark on the back of Kira's neck. The mark was like a large line that curved around the back of Kira's neck, but there was no sign of anything on the front side of his neck.

Kira's face expressed pure pain, suggesting the killer killed him very painfully. Syaoran and I principal arrived, they walked into the bathroom and picked up Kira's body and turned it over. Syaoran's and the principal's eyes widened in shock. Also slashed into Kira's chest was the word _DEATH. _

The principal announced to everyone that school would be suspended for the day. But those who wish to stay are welcome to, but anyone who wants to go home could.

Umi's class wasn't cancelled though, so I was forced to stay at school till it ended. I went back into my classroom and decided to take my mind away from the bloody incidents by studying. I grew bored of studying by myself and decided to go to the school library.

I noticed Tomoyo sitting at one of the tables studying. "What are you still doing at school?"

Tomoyo looked up from her book, she gave me a puzzled expression. "Why would I be anywhere else?" she asked.

"Everyone else has left," I told her.

"That is weird," she answered.

"Two people were murdered!" I yelled at her.

"So, it is not that big of a deal," she answered plainly.

"What do you mean it isn't a big deal!?" I yelled. "Kira-san and Mari-chan were murdered!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, they were sacrificed by Death." "It wasn't a murder; Death sacrificed them, it isn't a big deal. So this is just the first sacrifice that we have found the lifeless shells too. The sacrifices happen all the time, it isn't a big deal."

"Tomoyo wake up! Death isn't real, someone is trying to make it seem like Death killed Kira-san and Mari-chan, but a real person killed them. Death doesn't exist!"

Tomoyo stood up from her chair. Her eyes darkened and took on an unreal glow reddish glow. "Death exists!" Tomoyo roared. "He lives, and he punishes those who don't believe, like Kira-san. And he hates those who falsify his name, like Mari-chan. Those who disrespect him, like Yori-kun. Sakura you're not one of those people; are you?! If you just apologize Death will forget about your remarks, if not he will punish you!"

"Tomoyo Death isn't real, it is time for you to grow up," I told her before walking away.

I picked up Umi and we headed home. We ate supper, and I volunteered to wash the dishes. As I washed the dishes I caught a glance out the window. Yukari was standing off in the distance mouthing something to me.

I shook my head trying to tell her I didn't know what she was saying. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a large sketchpad and a marker. I ran back into the kitchen and wrote on the paper. _I don't understand._

Yukari nodded her head before running into her house. She returned a few minutes later with a large pad of paper and a marker as well. She wrote on the paper in bright red ink.

_Death is at your house!_

I picked up my bed and wrote on another piece of paper. I picked it up and showed it to Yukari. _Death doesn't exist! _Was what I wrote on it. I shut the blinds and finished washing the dishes.

I headed up to my room and began reading my book again. After a few hours I heard soft knocking on my door. I opened my door and Umi walked into the room.

"Umi, what's wrong?" I asked noticing something was bothering her.

"I don't want you to disappear Onee-chan," Umi cried.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I told her.

"I'm scared," Umi cried. She ran up and hugged me. "I want you to have this Onee-chan," she told me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the holy charm Yukari had given her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

Umi nodded. "I want Onee-chan to have it," she told me.

_This is silly this little charm can't do anything, but it is the thought that counts. _"Thank you, Umi," I replied. I took the charm and hugged her.

"Night Onee-chan," Umi said cheerfully before she ran out of the room.

I put the charm in my pocket before continuing reading my book. I woke up the next morning and headed out of my room.

I checked my watch and realized it was a little early for Umi to be up. So I knocked on her door. "Umi," I called out as I knocked. I waited and waited, but I heard nothing. I knocked and called out more, but still didn't receive any answer. I tried the door, but it was locked.

I ran up to my mom and dad's room and took out the master key from the drawer. I ran back to Umi's room and put the key in the lock. I turned the knob and opened to door. I scanned the room, but Umi wasn't in the room, no one was.

(CHAPTER END)

* * *

Bernkastel appeared in the dark room. She was alone no one else was in the room. "Where is he? He calls me here, and he isn't here," she spoke. She noticed a note sitting on the table. "Gone out, tell the following, " she read aloud. "That creep. . . . . well I will do what he wants, cause it will make things interesting. **Regarding Kira and Mari's deaths. At the start of the day only one of them was supposed to die. One of them was killed before the other.** **Regarding Umi's disappearance. Both Umi's door and window were locked from the inside. The door can be lock from the inside, but when locked to get inside the room from the outside the door needs to be opened with the key. Leaving the room, or from the outside of the room, the key is the only way to lock the door. The door can not be locked while the door is partly open. The only key is the one that was in the Kinomoto's dresser**."

The lights in the dimly lit room suddenly went out for a few seconds. When the lights came back on standing the room was a black cloaked figure.

**Death; the reaper who controls death and takes people's souls. Because of a curse he is forced to take the souls to revive the sorcerer. Being a reaper he is not bound by rules of the world, he can appear where ever he likes, at any time he likes, and he can move through any object.**

"Oh what an honor to have Death in this room," Bernkastel laughed.

"**Only people stated in bold have anything to do with the murders. Thus no one such as Mr. Kinomoto or Mrs. Li can have a connection to the killings. This rules out the possibility that any of the students could have killed Kira. Only those with their name stated in bold can be doing the killings. Yori, Hana, and Haru are dead. They died the day before they were proclaimed missing**."

"I didn't think you would actually show up," Bernkastel laughed. "Oh well, it makes this game a lot more interesting."

**I know it was you.**

**We didn't do anything.**

**Where is my sister!? What have you done with her!?**

**We didn't; Death did.**

**I know your home alone; Death told me.**

**If you are waiting for Touya-san to come back, you're going to be waiting a long time.**

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, come out and play.**

**Arrival Arc Finale: Suspicion**

(EXTRA END)

Author's Note

YEAH I've almost finished the first arc. Can you predict how this arc will end? Have you figured out the answer?

See ya next time *Nipa!*


	6. Arrival Arc: Suspicion

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating; T; for Language

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

到来し編 Touraishi-hen

Arrival Arc

疑

Suspicion

I ran into the room and looked all around, but there was no trace of Umi. I ran over to the window and checked it; sure enough it was locked. It was as if Umi had just vanished while she was in her room.

Anger built up in me. _I don't know how she did it, but I know Tomoyo is behind this. She was really mad at me, and kept yelling at me that I would be punished. _

I ran out of the house and into the forest heading towards the school. I stormed into the building and saw Tomoyo and Yukari sitting at their desks laughing at something.

I clenched my fist._ They are probably laughing at me and about what they did to Umi, those bitches! I will make them pay for what they did to her! I will make them tell me where she is! _

I walked up to them. "Where is she?" I asked them.

Yukari and Tomoyo gave me a puzzled expression. "Who?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Umi! Where is she! Where is my little sister?" I screamed at them.

"We didn't touch her," Yukari told me.

"If she is gone, that means Death did," Tomoyo added.

I froze, "What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"If Umi is missing it means that Death had taken her soul," Tomoyo answered in a blank tone.

Furry rose up inside of me, and before I even knew what I was doing grabbed Meiling's desk and held it above my head. "Tell me where Umi is!?" I yelled at Tomoyo and Yukari.

When they didn't answer my rage grew to a boiling point. I slammed the desk down on Tomoyo. I lifted the desk up and slammed it down again while screaming. "Tell me where she is!?"

Tomoyo closed herself off and shielded her face with her hands. "Please Sakura, stop it hurts. Sakura please," Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo is innocent, Death is the culprit," Yukari cried to me.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at her. I lifted the desk up and slammed it down on her. She let out a scream as she was forced to the ground because of the beating.

"Tell me where Umi is!" I screamed with rage. "I know it was one of you, tell me where she is!" I ignored their cries of pain and screams telling me to stop. It was if I wasn't the one in control, it felt as if my arms were moving on their own, smashing the desk into them over and over again. It was as if I couldn't stop, maybe I didn't want to though.

"Sakura stop it!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed me and held both of my arms, causing the desk to fall from my hands.

Tomoyo and Yukari looked terrible; their arms were thoroughly beaten and bleeding heavily. Their faces had taken a few hits so they were bleeding there too.

"They did something to Umi, I know they did!" I yelled as the tried to force my way out of Syaoran's grasp. "I'm going to make them tell me where she is!"

"Sakura calm down," Syaoran hissed coldly.

"Calm down!" I screamed. "They kidnapped my little sister, and maybe killed her! I can't calm down tell they tell me where she is!" I began kicking Syaoran in the knee so he would let go of me.

"Sakura beating up Tomoyo and Yukari isn't the right thing to do," Syaoran scolded.

"I thought you would understand Syaoran! But I see I was wrong, no one here is really my friend, you are all fake!" I screamed breaking away from Syaoran.

"Sakura we didn't touch Umi," Tomoyo told me in a soft voice. "Death did," her voice went creepy when she said that. "We didn't touch Umi,. Death was the one who killed her. Death entered your house and killed her."

"I warned you that Death was at your house," Yukari said in an equally creepy voice. "I warned you."

My fist clenched and I wanted to make a dive at them, but Syaoran held my shoulder. "Let me go!" I said in a dangerously low voice. Syaoran didn't let go of my shoulder, so I broke away from him and ran out of the school.

I ran my house and went inside. On the dinning room table I found a note from my mom and dad telling me that they were had some urgent business to attend to in Tokyo and wouldn't be home tonight, but they would be home tomorrow morning.

I decided to finish the book I was reading. I sat down in the living room and read and read until I finally finished the book. It was almost 10PM by then.

_Touya still hasn't come home for work yet? I wonder if something is wrong. _I got up from my spot on the couch and heading into the kitchen. I almost screamed when I saw Yukari standing in front of the sliding glass door to go outside. She had a warm smile on her face and a tin baking pan in her hands.

"Yukari what brings you here?" I asked as I walked over to the door.

"I noticed that your parents aren't home so I decided to make you something to eat, and because there was never a light on in the kitchen I figured you hadn't eaten yet," she explained.

"Could you hold on one second," I told her before running off upstairs. I ran to Touya's room and grabbed a wooden kendo sword and went back downstairs. I walked back to the door while keeping the wooden blade concealed behind my back.

"Sorry about that Touya called for me," I apologized, "And no I'm not hungry Touya picked up from food from the café."

"What did you eat?" Yukari questioned.

"Sushi," I answered after a short pause.

Yukari smiled at me, "That's fine. Go get your brother so I can ask where to put this. I don't want this to go to waste you can have it for breakfast," she told me.

"I'm sorry Touya just went into the bathroom," I lied to her.

She blinked. "You're lying," she blankly told me. "You didn't eat anything."

"Yes I did, Touya picked it up, and as I said he is in the bathroom right now."

"You're lying," she answered.

"What makes you think that?" I asked getting annoyed and little upset that my lie was being saw through.

"Death told me," Yukari answered. "He told me that you are the only one in this house, and you have been the only one home since you got back from school. And since you are all by yourself I thought I would make you something good to eat."

I clenched the kendo sword in my hand. "Get away from here," I yelled. "Go away!"

Yukari looked a little disappointed as she turned and started to walk away. She stopped after taking a few steps though. "If you are waiting up from you brother you are going to be waiting a very very long time," she told me before running off into the darkness.

I felt a little scared over what Yukari had said. _What if something did happen to Touya. _I decided to go to my room and try to sleep.

I walked into my room and noticed my window was open right away. I was little crept out because of it. _But I locked it from the inside when I got home. And the only time I wasn't on the couch was the few times I went to the bathroom, and when I talked to Yukari. _

I went over to the window and I was about to close it when I spotted Yukari standing on the sidewalk in front of my house. She was starring at my house and singing one word over and over again.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Yukari sang.

I don't know if it was just my imagination or not, but it sounded like Yukari's voice got creepier and creepier as she repeated my name. I felt kind of scared, Yukari was really creeping me out. I closed the window and sat down on my bed. I could still distantly hear her singing my name over and over again.

"I have to get out of this crazy creepy town," I told myself. I ran to my mom and dad's room. I opened their drawers and took out the money mom kept in the house in case of emergency. _This should be enough I'm sure mom and dad will understand when I explain things to them. _

_I will run away to Hinamizawo. But I don't really want to go alone. But who can I ask to come with me? Is there anyone that I trust enough to run away with me? I will ask Syaoran to come with me. _

I went back downstairs and walked over to the telephone. I picked up the phone and called the Li's house. Meiling picked up the phone and I asked her to give the phone to Syaoran.

"Hello," Syaoran answered after he picked up the phone.

"Syaoran you've got to help me," I cried. I didn't care that my voice was starting to sound like a horrified person in a horror movie. "I'm not sure but I think Yukari is trying to kill me. She is creeping me out, and she is standing in front of my house saying my name over and over again."

"Sakura calm down," Syaoran told me in a calm voice.

"Syaoran I can't calm down. I'm going to runaway from Yukihana. I'm going to go to Hinamizawa, and I want you to come with me," I cried out to him.

There was a long pause before Syaoran answered. "Sure Sakura, I will go with you."

"Thank you Syaoran, thank you so much. Can you meet me in front of the school in 30 minutes?" I asked.

"I will be there," he told me before hanging up.

I wrote a quick note to my parents before I went into Touya's bedroom. I unlocked his window and then opened it. It was the only bedroom with a tree you could reach from the window. I carefully climbed onto the tree and made my way down trying to be as silent as possible.

I snuck into the forest and ran to the school. Checking every once and a while to see if anyone was following me, but no one was. I waited and waited in front of the school building.

_What is taking Syaoran so long I've been waiting here for over almost an hour? I hope he was able to sneak out of his house. _

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. _Finally he is here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for making me wait so long! _

When I turned around I quickly realized that it wasn't Syaoran. A large sharp knife was stabbed into my chest. I fell forward to the ground as my clothes started to be stained red. With my last bit of strength I glanced up at my attacker. "No way!" I said in disbelief, for my attacker was the cloaked red eyed figure that was haunting me at night.

The next day Sakura Kinomoto's body was found in front of the school. A large gash was in her chest, as if something very sharp had been stabbed there. Her time of death is predicted to be at midnight Sunday June 26th.

Also found was the body of Syaoran Li. He was found in his bedroom. The way he was dressed it is assumed he was going to be leaving somewhere. An autopsy showed that his cause of death was blood loss. But there were no cuts or wounds on his body. His time of death is predicted to be at 12:03AM Sunday June 26th.

And also the body of Yukari Fushima was found. She hung herself in the living room of her house. No wounds were on her body. Her time of death has been identified at 12:05AM Sunday June 26th. A confession letter was on the end table hear her. The letter reads as following.

_I admit it I am the killer. I was mad at Kira for not even thinking of my feelings. I hated him for what he did, I want him to die. But if he was the only one to die then I would be suspected. So I used to legend of Death to cover my tracks. I first killed Yori, and then I killed Haru and Hana and put their bodies in the old well behind the school. My next target was Kira, but Mari saw me so she had to die as well. I was afraid that Syaoran and Sakura would realize that it was me, so I decided I had to kill them too. But Sakura had to many people around her, so I killed Umi, and then her older brother Touya. Sakura is in front of the school, dead. But I realized that I just can't live with myself after I have done something so terrible, but it was if I couldn't stop, once I started I just couldn't stop. Like a drug I was addicted to it. But I feel like I'm going crazy, so I'm going to end my life, end all this madness._

We have confirmed that it is Yukari's handwriting, and she is the one who wrote the note. A second note was found crumpled up in her pocket. That reads as following.

_hdtea ahs parsh ngsfa. erewh eht idwn eils rth rcetse si. ohw epde iels teh arkm fo adhet. amny ot seav the ourf, ttah si the ricep of the ganfs. tralayeb slies epde in the rathe. orf the yonl hurtt is file. Was awht was vigne pu so leossthwr? si hawt saw dainge so lvleauba, was it rtowh the cirpe? Tori no naku koro ni, the gosn of sesnsda lwil nirg tuo hgtouhr the skye. revne ainga illw the irbds rcy._

This was also written by Yukari, its meaning is unknown. After a year of searching the murderer was never caught and it was decided that Yukari was the real killer and the case was closed. The bodies of Yori, Umi, and Himeko were never found. Haru and Hana's were the same place as stated in the letter. So no one could argue that Yukari wasn't the killer, and the case was closed. Is Yukari the killer? Or was the real truth never uncovered?

**Arrival Arc Results**

**Kinomoto Family**

**Touya Kinomoto - died on Saturday June 25****th****. He was killed around 4PM in the restroom in the park. His body was found just a few minutes after he died. His cause of death was blood loss, but no cuts or wounds were found on his body. Eyewitnesses claimed that Touya enter the bathroom only about seven minutes before he died. **

**Umi Kinomoto - went missing either late Friday or early Saturday the 25****th****. Her body was never found. **

**Sakura Kinomoto - died on Sunday June 26****th****. She was found in front of the school. She was stabbed by something sharp in the chest. **

**Classmates**

**Naoko Yanagisawa – Alive**

**Miyu Sunada – Alive**

**Chiharu Mihara – Alive**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa – Alive**

**Akito Kano – Alive**

**Kira Asari – Died on Friday the 24****th****. He was killed in the guy's bathroom at the school. His shirt was stripped off and the word DEATH was scarred into his back and chest. **

**Orika Enoki – Alive **

**Takashi Yamazaki – Alive**

**Kiyoh Loxely – Alive**

**Mari Inihara – Died on Friday the 24****th****. She was found in front of the school yard. She was slashed twice in the stomach and DEATH was etched on her forehead. A sword was stabbed through her stomach. **

**Yuuta Senta – Alive**

**Yukari Fushima – Died on Sunday the 26****th**** at 12:05 AM. She hung herself in the living room of her house. A confession note was found on the end table.**

**Syaoran Li – Died on Sunday the 26****th**** at 12:03 AM. His body was found in his room. He was dressed ready to go out and a backpack was on his shoulder. His body was found near the window, which suggests maybe he was about to head out the window before he was killed. His death is a mystery. No wounds were found on his body, but he died of blood loss. **

**Tomoyo Daidouji – Alive**

**Meiling Li – Alive**

**Others**

**Haru Yuhara – Died on Wednesday the 23th. It is supposed that he was knocked out and lowered into the old well behind the school where he either froze to death or died of lack of oxygen. **

**Hana Yuhara – Died on Wednesday the 23th. It is supposed that she was knocked out and lowered into the well where she either froze or died of lack of air. **

**Himeko Tori – Went missing on Thursday the 24****th****. Her body was never found, but she is assumed to be dead. **

**Hayato Tori – Alive**

**Yori Akamori – Went missing on Tuesday the 22th. His body was never found, but he is assumed to be dead.**

**Kaho Mizuki – Alive**

**Arrival Arc Aftermath: BAD**

**The kids in the class were mostly unaffected and tried their best to forget the event. Kaho quit teacher after the school year ended and left the country shortly after. Tomoyo went crazy and need constant treatment for depression. Eriol stayed by Tomoyo's side but he ultimately went metal and was forced into the hospital. Hayato went into a state of shock went he heard what happened to his little sister. He committed suicide a few days after he heard the news. Meiling and the Li family were distraught over what happened. A few days after the incident the family got into fire accident and all four of them died. The Kinomoto family was terrible upset over what happen and they moved back to Tokyo. **

* * *

Sakura stood in the dimly lit room along with Death. "You're terrible; you didn't give anyone a happy ending. No one could live life ok after that," She cried at him.

"Fine, just for that I will make it so the aftermath isn't so harsh for game 2," Death told her. "Maybe one person will be ok after it is over," he laughed. *ehihihihihi*

"Your cruel and a horrible person!" Sakura yelled. "You should-" But before she could complete her sentence Death took out a scythe and slashed her. She fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Silence game piece," Death hissed.

"You don't exist," Sakura choked out before she died.

*ehihihihihi* "Then explain this, **The times of death for Sakura, Syaoran and Yukari are correct, Sakura died at midnight, Syaoran at 12:03, and Yukari at 12:05. Sakura's body was in front of the school, which is a fifteen minute run from her house. The school is about 20 minutes from Syaoran's house. And it takes about 20 minutes from Syaoran's house to Sakura's. **Yet three people died within five minutes at different locations. Or explain Touya's and Syaoran's deaths. **No wounds were on their bodies. ANYWHERE this includes places that are covered by layers of clothing. Wounds are defined as a mark such as a cut, slash, or bruise, or any type of injury. **You can't explain it for I slashed them apart and them sewed them back together after they had died." *Ehihihihihihi* "I'm even giving you a chance, you can say that Yukari was the killer, you even have a confession. But how did she kill Sakura and then Syaoran at his house that was over fifteen minutes away in three minutes? And then get to her house which takes another fifteen minutes and hang herself in a total of two minutes?" *Ehihihihihihi* *ehihihhihihi* *Ehihihihihi*

Bernkastel appeared in the room. "You are being way to fierce. A one-sided game is boring. This game will be boring if you are at too much of an advantage. The game needs to be equal for it to be interesting," she announced. "I think so more information is needed on Touya's death. **The bathroom is the one in the park. It has three stalls in it, and a sink. A very small window is right below the ceiling on the far wall of the bathroom. If a person can reach the window, that means they won't make it through the tiny space. It is high off the ground on the outside as well making entrance almost impossible. The window is approximately ten feet off the floor, it is the same on the outside as well. Touya's body was found in the center of the bathroom. The next person to go in after Touya found his body, they are not killer nor have any connection to the killer. They entered the bathroom seven minutes after Touya did. **And I will add a little more information. **The killer was in the bathroom before Touya entered."**

"Why did you tell the more information?" Death sneered.

Bernkastel cast a cold stare at Death. "Because you are at too great of an advantage," she answered.

"I will start preparing the next game," Death hissed before disappearing.

"What a sore sport," Bernkastel laughed coldly. "This is to make things fair. I'm going to explain how this game works. Each game takes place in June of 1983. The events that happen in each game differ. But there could be hints to an earlier game or later game in each game. So it is important to pay attention. Though it isn't easy to figure out what you should declare important and what you should forget about. And not everything you see is the truth, so discern between the lies and the truth. And I will choose to help you a little more to make things a little more even."

**Lovers Arc**

**Death isn't going to make things easier for you. But with a little convincing he has promised to go easy with this game, because you didn't understand the rules of the game.**

**The difficulty for the next game is average. About the same as this game, maybe even a little easier, but Death has said he will just added the difficulty of the next game onto the game after. **

"Do get me wrong, **I'm not your ally! I just want entertainment, I don't care who wins. So if you get ahead; I WILL CRUSH YOU AS WELL! I want this game to last as long as I want. Until I grow bored I will make this game continue!" **Bernkastel laughed. *ehihihihihihi*

(EXTRA END)

I just realized I forgot to put in Meiling introduction, so here it is.

**Meiling Li is a sixteen year old girl. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is Syaoran cousin. She lives with her aunt and uncle because her parents hate her. **

And I've decided to make things easier. **Everything stated in Bold is the truth. This includes information about the arcs or the character introductions. Even the previews are the truth, because they are quotes, or at least close.**

I've got rid of borders because it is easier to understand with** bold. ***Dark smile* It is it also easy to play with to my advantage.

And some scenes in this chapter were kind of a dedication to Higurashi. A later arc has a dedication to Umineko. And I wonder if anyone has figured out the killer in Arrival Arc. It IS possible to figure out who it is. Each arc is stand alone, by that I mean it is made so you can figure out the killer just by just reading the Arc itself. (BUT it isn't easy, or maybe it is LOL *dark smile*) Oh and I'm editting each chapter of Arrival, correcting the errors. WAS going to wait to post this chapter until I finished editing all 6 chapters, but I wanted to post something before the end of this week. It might take me over a week to go through them.....I'm slow at editing my own work. . . . . . .I get bored.

See ya next game *nipa*


	7. Lovers Arc: Time

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating; M; for Language and Heavy Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

恋人同士し編 Koibitodoushi-hen

Lovers Arc

時

Time

**Yukihana Japan; December, year Unknown…..**

A girl in her late teens wearing a white dress danced on the snow covered hill. Her long blonde hair, which went down halfway her back, blew in the gentle breeze. A carefree expression was on her face as played on the snow.

She danced gracefully on the snow. She twirled around in a circle allowing the falling snow to land on her. She let out a cheerful giggle.

"The snow feels so nice," she said. Her voice was soft and sweet. "I could stay here forever, it is so nice."

*BANG*

A sudden gun shot rang out. The girl fell to the snow, the wound in her chest cause the snow to turn red as blood spilled forth. "Forever, forever," she whispered softly. "Kienaide, don't disappear."

A young man a few years older than the girl rushed out of the forest. "Yukiko!" he yelled. He quickly ran to the girl tears running down his face. "What did you do to my sister!" he screamed at the person holding the gun.

The person laughed at the girl's older brother's threat. Another figure appeared behind the person. The figure was dressed in a black cloak. The cloaked figure pulled out a large scythe out of thin air. "Disappear," the figure spoke in a cold tone before swing the scythe at the older brother.

Blood squirted everywhere as the young man was slashed across the chest. *Ahahahahahaha* the person laughed as the figure slashed the young man over and over again.

The person walked over to the figure and took the scythe from it. "Such fools," the person laughed as they slashed the scythe on the man's neck, beheading him.

The person was a young man a few years older then a teen. He had spiky jet black hair and cold emerald eyes. He laughed cruelly as he looked at the horrid scene. "Soon, very soon; I will be able to leave this accursed spot. It won't be long, soon enough souls will have been collected, and I will be fully revived." A blue flame appeared in his hand. "And when I come back, this town will receive their punishment," he hissed coldly. *ahahahaha*

* * *

**Tokyo Japan; April 1983**

"You killed him!" the girl with short red hair and glasses screamed.

"Oh no, what are we going to do!?" The blonde haired girl cried.

"We are killers. We are going to go to jail!" the black haired girl panicked.

"Relax it was an accident," the blonde haired boy tried to calm the panicking girls down.

"Like they will believe that," the dark blue haired girl muttered.

"We will just come up with a convincing story," the brown haired boy told them.

"We are all in this together, and we will make it through together," the girl with short brown hair announced.

"You shouldn't have hit him so hard," the black haired girl whined.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't know how hard you can hit a guy with a pan!" The brown haired girl yelled.

"You shouldn't have hit him in the first place," the red haired girl told her.

"Shut up Yuzuna," the brown haired girl told her. "It was his fault for being such a perv, and trying to get fresh with us!"

"You still shouldn't have hit him," the blonde haired girl muttered.

"No one asked you Rei," the brown haired guy told her.

"She has a point," the blue haired girl informed.

"See Chikayo agrees with me," Rei told them.

"Would you all just shut up! I'm trying to figure out what to do now," the brown haired girl yelled.

"Let's not fight," the blonde haired boy told them.

"Put a cork in it Wataru," The brown haired girl hissed.

"We are going to go to jail, and then I will get a horrible cell mate who will scare me night and day." The black haired girl cried.

"Relax Kaori," the brown haired guy told her.

"That is easy for you to say Ryouji, you are a guy and are brave," Kaori cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Natsumi will come up with a plan," Wataru suggested.

The 6 high school teens looked at the brown haired girl. "Don't look at me; I don't know what to do," Natsumi told them.

Ryouji sighed. "We have to hide the body," he explained.

"Good plan Ryouji," Natsumi told him giving him a thumbs up. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"You should bury the body," a new voice told them.

The group jumped in surprise as they quickly turned around to face the person who entered. He was another high school student. He had short black hair.

"Sora you scared us," Rei cried.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone that you seven are murders," he told them.

"Well come on we better move the body before anyone else comes in," Ryouji commanded.

**A week later: A High School Classroom Night almost midnight.**

"Die! Die! Die!" Natsumi cried out as she swung a large knife at Ryouji's body. His body was already badly mutilated as were the five other bodies in the room. She stabbed her knife over and over in his body. Blood splashed out of the mass number of wounds in his body.

"Natsumi why are you doing this," Rei cried out as she huddled in the corner. "What is wrong with you!? You love Ryouji remember!" she screamed. "Why would you kill him! Why did you kill Sora, Kaori, Yuzuna, Chikayo, and Wataru. Why!?"

"You must all die!" Natsumi screamed. "Die! Die! Die!" She strolled menacingly over to Rei. "Die!" She swung the knife and stabbed Rei. "Die! Die! Die!" she screamed over and over as she stabbed Rei over and over again.

After stabbing Rei over twenty times Natsumi laughed creepily, before she plunged the knife into her chest. She fell to the ground as blood spilled out of her chest.

She reached forward as if trying to grasp something. "Kienaide, don't disappear." She cried before she died.

(Chapter End)

* * *

Bernkastel and Death stood in the dim dark room. "I'm sure you remember the rules of the game. **Everything that doesn't happen in June 1983 always happens no matter what. Only the events in June 1983 can change; everything else will never change. The bodies of Yukiko and her older brother were found. And seven high school children were slaughtered one night in the classroom at their school. Those facts will never change." **Bernkastel mentioned.

Death laughed. "Well this next game is starting off interesting. Next section of the game will take place in June. So those lovely pieces Sakura and all the others in Yukihana will return. I can't wait to play with them some more. Which piece should I take first? Should I start by eliminating those who survived in the last game? Or should I just take all of Sakura's friends first."

"Doesn't matter to me," Bernkastel told him. "For no matter what you do it will be full of entertainment." *ehihihihihihihi'*

(Extra End)

*Pouts* Death stole everything I was going to say….. Next chapter will be in first person (Sakura's)

See ya next time *nipa*


	8. Lovers Arc: Closeness

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Chapter Rating: T

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トり のなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

恋人同士し編 Koibitodoushi-hen

Lovers Arc

親

Closeness

"Sakura can you take that box into the house," I heard the voice of my mom call out.

"Ok," I shouted back after looking at the box my mom was pointing at. It wasn't very big, but it looked kind of heavy. I walked over to the box and picked it up. I was right it was very heavy, and it was hard for me to lift.

"Hey; do you need some help," a guy my age called out from the street.

"I would appreciate it," I told him.

He ran over and took the box from me. He didn't look like he had any trouble carrying the box. But he didn't have a muscular type of body, he looked sort of slender.

"I noticed you just moved in," he told me after setting down the box on the grass. "I'm Syaoran Li."

**He is Syaoran Li is the sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. He is very strong, even though he doesn't look muscular. He is also very good looking; **_I have gotten a crush on first sight._

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, my family just moved here," I told him.

**I'm Sakura Kinomoto; I'm a sixteen year old girl with short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. I like mysteries but can't stand horror. So don't tell me a ghost story. My family just moved into town. **

The door to my house opened and my little sister's head popped out. "Onee-chan mom says to hurry up," she scolded.

"And this is?" Syaoran questioned pointing at my little sister.

Umi ran out of the house and up to Syaoran. "I'm Umi!" she cried out.

**That is my little sister Umi Kinomoto. She is a young girl the age of seven. She has short honey brown hair and brown eyes. She is carefree little and doesn't even realize that she sometimes causes trouble. She can be an annoyance.**

"Onee-chan I'm going for a walk," Umi told me before running down the driveway.

"Be careful," I called out after her.

"Ok," she yelled as she ran down the street

* * *

"Why does Onee-chan treat me like a child," Umi pouted. "I can take care of myself." Umi's face light up when she saw someone she recognized walking toward her. "Tomoyo-neechan!"she cried out.

"Hi Umi-chan," Tomoyo greeted, "Are you out for a walk this early in the morning?"

Umi nodded her head. "Are you out for a walk as well?"

"Yes, I sometimes take walks early in the morning. It refreshes the body," Tomoyo told her. "By the way where is Sakura-chan?"

"She is talking to a brown haired nii-san," Umi answered.

"She must be talking to Syaoran-kun then," Tomoyo smiled. "I hope they get along. I better not interrupt their conversation. Want to spend the day with me Umi-chan?"

Umi quickly nodded her head over and over again. "Yeah I get to hang out with Tomoyo-neechan."

"Let's go somewhere fun."

Tomoyo and Umi ran off down the street and headed into the town. They passed by a girl and boy who were talking. The guy looked straight a head, and the girl looked down at the ground in front of them.

"That is Yukari a friend of mine," Tomoyo whispered to Umi. "She has a crush on that guy, but she is too shy to tell him how she feels."

**Yukari Fushima is the sixteen year old girl with short light brown hair and blue eyes. She has a crush on Kira, but she is too shy to tell him how she feels. **

**Kira Asari is the sixteen year old guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is also a loner kind of, he doesn't get close to anyone in the class besides Syaoran. He spends most of his time when he is not at school with his younger sister and brother. His mother died five years ago and his father works almost all the time. **

"Does Tomoyo-neechan have a boyfriend?" Umi asked.

Tomoyo stopped of a second. "No I don't," she answered. "But I do have a certain guy I do like."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Umi asked.

"Yes, I have," Tomoyo told her with a smile. "And he told me he doesn't feel the same about me."

"Awh, poor Tomoyo-neechan," Umi cried.

"Yeah, poor me," Tomoyo fake cried with Umi. "But I have good friends, Sakura-chan and Yukari-chan." Umi puffed her lip and crossed her arms. "And of course I have you Umi-chan."

Umi smiled and stopped pouting. "Right," she cheered. "I will always make Tomoyo-chan happy."

"Aw, thanks," Tomoyo told her. "Why don't I get you some ice cream."

"Yeah ice cream!" Umi cried out in excitement. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," Umi sang over and over as they walked down the street.

A large flyer blew into Umi's face causing her to panic. Tomoyo pulled the flyer off and threw it in the trash. "There all better," she told her.

"What was that Tomoyo-neechan?" Umi asked.

"It was a flyer, for Tokyo Renovations," Tomoyo told her. "They are a real estate company in Tokyo. Someone must have been carrying the flyer and it blew out of their pocket."

"Why was someone carrying around something like that?" Umi asked.

"I don't know," Tomoyo replied.

"Is something for sale here?" Umi asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No nothing is for sale, and no one wants this property anyway. Some people for Tokyo came a few years ago and tried to get us all to leave."

"Why?" Umi questioned.

"Something about condemning this land," Tomoyo answered. "But enough about that; what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate!" Umi cried out. "And I want to HUGE bowl full of it!"

Tomoyo let out a giggle as she continued down the street with Umi.

* * *

Syaoran and I carried all the boxes in. Afterwards Syaoran showed me around the forest behind the house.

"Stop Syaoran-kun, I hate scary stories," I yelled, "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"But it is what is going on," Syaoran told me. "Young kids have been disappearing over the town."

"Stop!" I yelled. "I'm going to have nightmares now. I'm going back now." I turned around and began walking back in the direction I thought my house was in. I took a few steps before I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I screamed.

"It is this way," Syaoran told me while pointing in the opposite direction I was going.

"Don't scare me like that," I cried. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Syaoran apologized.

"Next time, just tell me instead of grabbing me on the shoulder like that!" I yelled.

"What is your problem," Syaoran grumbled.

"I don't like people grabbing me suddenly," I yelled at him before storming off. _Baka Syaoran, telling me a story like that. I'm going to have nightmares for sure._

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry," Syaoran called out.

"Don't follow me," I yelled without turning around.

"How can I not, if you are mad at me," Syaoran told me.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean," I questioned.

Syaoran chuckled. "It means . . . that."

There was a long moment of silence. "That?" I questioned.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," Syaoran whispered.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Syaoran wasn't looking at me he was starring at a tree, red in the face.

I walked up to him and starred at him. "Repeat what you just said," I told him.

"No, I said it once, and I'm not saying it again," he said stubbornly.

"What if I didn't hear what you said?" I questioned.

He smirked "You heard."

I frowned. "And how do you know that?"

It was sudden, a quick motion, Syaoran leaned down and kissed my cheek. "That is better than repeating what I said," he whispered in my ear as he pulled his face away.

I was stunned. "I can't believe you just did that," I spoke in a soft voice.

"Neither can I," Syaoran replied. "I guess I just fallen under the spell of love at first sight."

Syaoran and I walked back to the house, with only a few words spoken to each other. After we got back Syaoran went home and I went inside and saw Tomoyo sitting on the couch.

**This is Tomoyo Daidouji my sixteen year old cousin. She has long purplish black hair that runs down her back, and sparking amethyst eyes. She and her mother live together in a small house which has a lot of land, which they raise horses on. **

Tomoyo and I spent all the time till dinner talking. After dinner Tomoyo and I talked until it was time for bed. The next morning Tomoyo and I walked to school together with Umi. After dropping Umi off Tomoyo took me to the class I would be in.

The classroom was normal looking. There was a large desk near the front of the room and behind it a blackboard. There was a fancy looking chair behind the desk. The desk has papers neatly sitting in two different piles.

_The teacher must be very neat and organized._

Across from the desk were four rows of five desks. The left side of the room was lined with windows. The classroom was on the first floor she you could see eye level into the forest. The only other thing in the room was a trash can in the far corner of the room on the left side.

I spotted Syaoran sitting in the second back row to the back. He was talking to another Chinese girl. _It must be his cousin._

Tomoyo wasted one time in introducing me to everyone in the class.

**Naoko Yanagisawa is the sixteen year old girl with glasses and short brown hair that is neatly trimmed to cover her forehead but not get in her eyes. She has brown eyes and her hair is almost always cut so it is perfectly even. She loves the occult and horror. Her mother died in an accident three years ago, since then she has been even more obsessed with black magic and the occult. **

**Miyu Sunada is the fifteen year old girl with short black hair and a purple hair band. She had blue eyes and never takes her hair band off. No one in school has seen her with it off. She is extremely bubbly and energetic. She is a happy-go-lucky person. She is almost always smiling, but one time she was seen crying her eyes out in the bathroom. So it is a possibility that her always happy attitude is just to cover-up her sadness. **

**Chiharu Mihara is the sixteen year old girl with two long pigtails. Her hair is brown as are her eyes. She is a friendly girl and not a quite one. She is dating fellow classmate Takashi. Those two have been friends since childhood. Chiharu's father died in an accident three years ago. Since then her and Naoko have been hanging out together a lot. She is a little stuck-up and has dislike for certain people. **

**Eriol Hiiragizawa is the sixteen year old with blue hair and glasses. He is a little weird, and strange. He is among the group of friends Tomoyo hangs out with. **

**Akito Kano is the fifteen year old guy with blonde haired and blue eyes. He is a lone wolf and spends all his time by himself, by choice. He brings a large backpack to school everyday, and it is big enough to fit six sets of the school books inside. He sometimes skips classes and goes who knows where. **

**Orika Enoki is the fifteen year old girl with short almost bubblegum pink hair. She gets teased a lot because of her hair color which she claims in natural. She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk much. She doesn't really have any friends. But apparently she has been seen hanging around Naoko and Kira before. **

**Takashi Yamazaki is the sixteen year old guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He likes to tell long winded stories. Which are completely false, they even sound ridiculous. I was told not to believe the tales he tells. He is going out with his childhood friend Chiharu. **

**Kiyoh Loxely is seventeen year old guy with very dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is someone who is looking into the future. He is obsessed with the latest technology and is probably the most technological person in Yukihana.**

**Mari Inihara is the fourteen year old girl who is always wearing black. She has long brown hair which covers her ears on the sides, and goes past her neck in the back. She has light green eyes. Not much in known about her because she is an outcast and is treated like a monster. **

**Yuuta Senta is the fourteen year old boy with short light brown hair. He is always very proper. His hair is always neatly parted to the right. Apparently his mother is very strict about politeness and keeping up appearances. Because of this he lashes out his anger through harsh criticism and insults about others. **

**Meiling Li is a sixteen year old girl. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is Syaoran cousin. She lives with her aunt and uncle because her parents hate her.**

She even introduced me to the teacher.

**Kaho Mizuki is the red haired woman who is my teacher. From what Tomoyo told me she is a pretty strict teacher sometimes. She has a strange habit of stating nonsense about magic and stuff. One of the kids in the class; Takashi Yamazaki tells people she is an alien.**

Class was normal and boring. After class I hung out with Tomoyo's friends.

**Haru Yuhara is the ten year old boy who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. He has spiky grayish hair and dark brown eyes. He is good friends with Syaoran and Kira. Those two even take turns checking in on the twins because there parents passed away. Despite that fact Haru doesn't let that slow him down.** _Maybe he is just too young to understand._

**Hana Yuhara is the ten year old girl who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. She had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is friends with Syaoran and Kira, but doesn't get along with them as well as Haru**. **It is unknown if she is the younger twin or older. **_It might be due to her being a girl and they are guys. _

**Himeko Tori is the twelve year old girl who is included in Tomoyo's group of friends. She has semi long blonde hair that is curled, and green dark blue eyes. She has an older brother, but he left to go to college four years ago. She is good friends with Haru and Hana. **

**Hayato Tori is a twenty two year old guy. From what I heard he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is Himeko's older brother. He left to go to college in Tokyo four years ago in June. He returns every year in July, but he has to leave a few days before the end of the month to get back to school on time. He was a Syaoran's role model, was deeply admired by him. **

I found myself blushing almost every time Syaoran talked, which didn't go unnoticed. When it was time to pick up Umi I quickly rushed out of the room, but not fast enough.

"Something wrong; Little Red Sakura," Haru teased. "Every time Syaoran-niichan talked you turned bright red."

Hana who was standing next to Haru started making kissing nosing while giggling.

I let out a groan before quickly running away.

"Let's go get Syaoran-niichan," Haru told his sister.

****

* * *

**Outside behind the school  
**

"Give me the picture," Kira hissed at Mari.

Mari laughed at his pitiful attempt to grab the photo in her hand. "Nope," she laughed as she backed away from him. "I'm thinking about giving it to everyone in class." With each word she spoke Kira's glare grew colder and colder. "I'm sure everyone would love to know this secret." Mari laughed.

"So no matter what I say or do, you won't give the picture to me?" Kira asked.

Mari laughed. "Yes this is revenge for what you did to me last July."

"That was an accident," Kira protested.

"I don't care," Mari told her as she childishly stuck out her tongue at him. "It is partly your own fault for having such a juicy secret."

Kira glared at her before turning his glare on the ground. "You will pay for this," his hissed in a low voice.

"You're all talk." Mari laughed as she walked away. "You wouldn't touch me." Kira glared hatefully at her back as she walked away.

* * *

The week went by so fast I either hung out with Tomoyo or was with Syaoran. Syaoran and I even became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sakura want to spend time after school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I made plans with Syaoran already," I told her.

"Sakura that is the fourth time you have said that to me," Tomoyo whined.

"I know, gomen," I apologized before running off.

Syaoran and I went out on our date and we had a lot of fun. We took a bus and went to a place a little ways outside of town. It was really nice we talked as we walked round the beautiful scenery.

"Sakura I want you to meet my parents," Syaoran told me

"Today," I squeaked, a little surprised.

I walked to Syaoran's house a few feet being him. "Don't be nervous Sakura," Syaoran told me.

I tried to take Syaoran's advice, but I still felt nervous. I felt that way all the way through the dinner I had with the Li's. Meiling stayed in her room, Mrs. Li told us that she wasn't feeling very well.

"Thank you for having me over Mr. Li, Mrs. Li," I told them as I left the house with Syaoran following behind me.

"Sakura wait," Syaoran called up. I turned around and suddenly felt Syaoran's lips on my own. The kiss was short a light. Syaoran just lightly pressed his lips against my before pulling away. His face was bright red. "See you at school tomorrow," he stuttered before rushing into his house.

As Sakura walked away two people watched from the shadows. One watched from the shadow of an alley nearby, the other watched from a bedroom on the second floor.

(Chapter End)

* * *

Bernkastel glanced at Death. "I can tell you are just itching to say something in bold," she spoke in an emotionless tone.

"You know me to well I think," Death laughed without any humor. "**This is just a reminder. All events that happen before June 1983 always happen. But that doesn't mean that certain events don't always happen in June 1983. Here are some that always happen, Sakura and her family move in. Yori always disappears, he did in this arc, but it wasn't mentioned because no characters were close to him this time. Kira's secret always happens. **There may be others, but you will have to figure that out for yourself."

"That was an odd thing for you to do," Bernkastel mentioned even though she sounded like she didn't care. "It sounded like you were helping them."

Death remained silent for a moment. "Can't have a challenge if the opponent is weak." He laughed coldly. "Now shall we get on with the show, the red dance is about to start." *ehihihihihihi*

**What is going on?**

**She is dead, she was murdered.**

**One of you three are the killer, you are the only ones without alibis**

**What happened?**

**When I walked in blood was everywhere**

**You are the killer!**

**You are the only one who could have killed both of them!**

**I can't believe you could do such a thing, I thought. . .**

**I say will lock this murderer up! **

**Justice! Justice! Justice!**

**Lovers Arc: Spat**

(Extra End)

* * *

Author's Note

Well at first I wanted to write all of SxS dates out, but I just stopped in the middle of the first. It was filler anyway, so I cut it. If I rewrite this arc, I might flesh out a few.

I've decided to add more clues, because I'm honestly wondering if anyone got the right answer and figured out how the murderer did it. (The people who read it and I told them how the murderer did it were shocked. Minutes before they were shouting at me "There is no way!" but once I told them, it became "oh, I see, that makes sense, kind of scary." The people I had read it, were pretty off. Just so there are no misleading the people who died of blood loss **Didn't loose any blood.** **Meaning they didn't bleed, outside or inside their body. They didn't throw up any blood or anything like that. They had the same amount of blood when they died as they did the day before. **Yeah you are probably staring at me like I grew three heads. But it is possible. Not that I have done it. **Cause I have not!** **But I do have evidence that this does work. ***dark smile*

See ya *nipa*


	9. Lovers Arc: Spat

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

恋人同士し編 Koibitodoushi-hen

Lovers Arc

手を出す

Spat

"Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo call out as class ended. I turned around and greeted her. "We haven't spent much time together lately so I though it would be fun if we had a sleepover; want do you think?"

"Sounds great," I told her. "What day?"

"How about today, unless you already have plans."

I shook my head. "No, I'm free."

"Great it will be just you, Yukari and me. You do know where my house is right. You can came over after you take Umi home," Tomoyo suggested.

"That sounds fine," I told her.

"Ok, well I better go and tell Yukari, before I head home," Tomoyo said cheerfully as she ran off.

It was odd without Tomoyo in the group. She had apologized and rushed home after she had talked to Yukari.

Yukari quickly stood up and hastily made her way towards the door. "Well I have plans so I will see you guys later." She stuttered as she ran out of the door.

Syaoran turned towards me and whispered, "What to follow her before we pick up your little sister?"

"Definitely," I told him as I headed towards the door.

Syaoran and I followed Yukari as she headed down the hallway. We watched he walked out the door and turn and talk to Kira. What shocked Syaoran and I was Kira and Yukari began walking away hand in hand.

"I didn't know they finally became a couple," Syaoran said while laughing, "Took them long enough."

Syaoran and I talked as we headed back to my house with Umi. After dropping Umi off Syaoran and I walked towards Tomoyo's. Syaoran left halfway to head to his own house. But with the directions he gave me I was able to find Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo and I talked for a long time, for a few hours, before Yukari finally showed up. "And where were you?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Yukari turned bright red. "Nowhere," she stuttered.

"Yeah right," I teased. "I bet you were with Asari-san."

Yukari turned even brighter and turned away. "I was not," she stammered.

I stopped teasing Yukari and we played games and talked till it was time for bed. I woke up to a wondrous smell coming from the kitchen. I noticed that Yukari was still asleep and that Tomoyo had gotten up. I looked up at the clock it read 6:30.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Tomoyo quickly flying about the kitchen. I looked at the neatly set table with four plates. Each plate had pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs benedict on it.

"Wow Tomoyo this looks and smells great," I told her.

She giggled. "I hope so I've spent the last 30 minutes making it."

"I will go wake up Yukari," I said as I let out a light yawn.

After waking Yukari up we ate the breakfast Tomoyo had made us. Afterwards Tomoyo took her horse out for a ride. We were told she always does, before she goes to school. Tomoyo returned not to long after 7:50.

"Hurry up or we will be late!" Tomoyo cried as she hurried to get ready. "I don't want a tardy mark on my perfect record!"

Yukari and I got our things ready as Tomoyo screamed her head off at us, and we headed out the door. We ran to school and we made it long before it was time for class.

"Wow we made it with twenty minutes to spare," Yukari chuckled.

"Better safe than sorry," Tomoyo pointed out.

"What do you do now?" I asked growing bored.

"Why don't we check out the lake in the forest to the side of the school?" Yukari suggested. "That place is a nice place to go."

"Did you go there yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yukari said cheerfully.

"Alone?" I questioned playfully. That statement caused Yukari to turn bright red.

"What are we waiting for lets go," Tomoyo shouted running off into the forest.

We ran for a while till we reached the lake. We spotted rooted to our spots as he saw Mari lying near the lake.

"Mari," I cried out running towards her. I felt her pulse; there wasn't any, she was dead. "She is dead," I told Tomoyo and Yukari. As I was about to get up I noticed blood in Mari's ears. _That is strange. _

Tomoyo nudged Yukari. "You want to go into medicine or something like that, give us an autopsy."

"Um," Yukari muttered. She felt Mari's body, "Judging by the rigor mortis I say she has been dead for 3 hours, so I would say she died sometime between 5:45 to 6:30. It looks like she died of asphyxiation."

"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"She was strangled," Yukari explained.

"So it was a murder?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Yeah," Yukari said softly.

"We have to find the murderer!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard; we just have to find out where people were at 6AM," I announced growing determined.

We rushed out of the forest just in time to see Mizuki-sensei heading this way. "Sensei, where were you at 6AM?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was taking a bath, I think," she told us. "Why?"

"No reason," Tomoyo quickly told her.

After Kaho had walked away, I turned to Tomoyo. "Why didn't you tell her?" I asked.

"Cause she will just call the police, we have just as much chance as them to find the killer," Tomoyo told us.

We noticed most of our classmates heading towards school. "Kano-san, Sunada-san, Mihara-san, Yamazaki-san, and Senta-san where were you at 6AM?" Tomoyo asked.

"Takashi and I were together walking around," Chiharu told her.

"I was helping my grand mother," Miyu answered.

"And where were you Kano-san?" Yukari asked.

"Sleeping, what else," Akito hissed.

"I was sleeping as well," Yuuta told them.

"Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol where were you at 6am?" Tomoyo asked.

"Training," Syaoran answered.

"I was helping my aunt," Meiling answered.

"I was reading a book," Eriol answered.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Yukari asked.

"No, I was in my room alone," Eriol replied before he went into the school building.

"Why is everyone standing here?" Haru asked as he, Hana and Kira walked over.

"Haru where were you and Hana at 6am?" I asked.

"Sleeping," he answered. Hana nodded her head in reply.

"Kira-san where were you?" Yukari shyly asked.

Kira stopped and thought about it. "I was just walking around, and no one saw me."

"Surely someone saw you," Yukari cried out.

"Yeah Asari-san think," Tomoyo told her. She tripped over a stone in the ground. She was luckily caught by Kira. "Thank you," Tomoyo thanked as she regained her balance.

"No, no one saw me," Kira told them. "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked as he walked toward the school building.

"What is going on?" Orika asked as she walked over to the increasing number of people.

"Where were you at 6AM?" I asked.

Orika looked around nervously. "I was. . . I was . . . nowhere," she told them. "No one saw me so it doesn't matter where I was." Orika started to panic. "I just remembered it is my turn to set up the classroom before it is time to start." Orika quickly ran off into the building.

Naoko, Kiyoh, and Himeko walked over. "Let me guess something has happened," Naoko said in an emotionless tone.

"Where were you three at 6AM?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was in a bookstore," Naoko answered.

"I was talking to a friend," Kiyoh replied.

"I was cleaning my house so when my brother comes home the house will be clean," Himeko told them.

A loud scream erupted from the school building. "That was Orika," I announced.

"It came from our classroom," Tomoyo yelled.

We all rushed into the school building and towards our classroom. Orika was leaning against the wall holding her mouth starring at the scene.

We rushed into the room and instantly spotted the body of Kaho lying in front of her desk. A very large knife was stabbed in her back. The knife was stabbed in vertically just below her neck. The knife was stabbed in very deep, so a lot of force was used in the stab.

"By the looks of things, the death was instant and it only occurred a few minute before we got here," Yukari told everyone.

Chiharu narrowed her eyes. She turned around and pointing an accusing finger at Orika. "It occurred only a few minute ago. That means that only you," she then pointed at the two males who were entering into the classroom. "Asari-san and Hiiragizawa-san can be the killer, cause the other classes don't start till another hour today, the rest of us were all outside!" Chiharu's eyes grew cold. "Fess up which one of you three killed Mizuki-sensei!"

"None of them also have an alibi for Mari's death," Tomoyo mentioned.

All eyes in the room glared coldly at the three of them. "Who is it? Which one of you has killed two people!? Which one of you is a cold blood thirsty monster!?" Chiharu shouted viciously.

Orika started to cry. "I'm not a killer, I didn't do anything. Sensei was like that when I entered I swear!" She cried out.

"Maybe or maybe you snuck into the classroom and stabbed sensei and then screamed and pretended to just find the body you opened the door!" Chiharu accused.

Tears were streaming down her face. "No I swear she was like that before I came in. I wouldn't kill anyone!" Orika cried. "Please believe me!" she begged.

"A sad attempt at drawing sympathy and making others think you aren't the killer; Miss Murderer!" Chiharu hissed.

"This is ridiculousness just stop this Mihara-san," Kira warned in a cold tone as he tried to comfort Orika.

"Maybe you are the killer and you are feeling sympathy for her because she is getting accused of your crime!" Chiharu countered. "You are Hiiragizawa-san could have easier slipped in here and killed sensei and taken off before Orika showed up!"

"We are not killers!" Kira hissed.

"Then what sensei killed herself! Wrong; only someone else can stab someone else in the back!" Chiharu yelled. "Or maybe the knife stabbed her on its own free will! Get real! You can't worm your way out of it; only one of you three can be the killer!"

"Look at all these papers scattered all over the floor. And blood is on so many of them. Look sensei is holding something!" Tomoyo shouted as she stopped picking up the scattered papers.

Syaoran took the gray binder that Kaho was holding and looked at the papers inside it. "There is two sheets of paper," he remarked. "It is. . ." he froze and dropped the binder in shock.

"Well!" Chiharu yelled.

"It is Kira's last two tests," Syaoran said still in shock. "They are both F's."

"But Kira-san always gets A's, he is the best in the whole class," Yukari protested.

"I think it is pretty obvious now who the killer is!" Chiharu yelled coldly. "I saw you arguing with Inihara-san last week, she was blackmailing you. So you killed her, to get the picture back, and then you murderer sensei for revenge when she gave you two bad grades!"

Almost everyone's eyes glared coldly at Kira. "Wait!" Yukari shouted. "Kira-san can't be the killer; he would never do such a thing!"

"Prove it!" Chiharu challenged. "If you killed Inihara-san I'm sure you still have that blackmail picture with you, for you wouldn't leave it at the scene of the crime. Show us what is in your jacket's pockets."

Kira blinked before reaching into his pocket. As soon as he did a shocked and horrified expression appeared on his face.

"We are waiting Kira!" Chiharu hissed.

Kira sighed dejectedly as he pulled out of his pocket a crumbled up photo. Chiharu quickly snatched it from him. And showed it for everyone to see; It was a picture of his two F's.

"This proves it!" Chiharu shouted. "We have the motive, the ability, and the opportunity to kill them. Case closed; you are the killer!"

Everyone's eyes seemed to glare at him; it seemed everyone was convinced he was the killer. "I can't believe you would do such a thing. . . I thought," Yukari seemed to choke on her words.

"I say we lock this murderer up!" Chiharu yelled.

Pretty soon she got most of the class to be shouting, "Justice! Justice! Justice!"

"We should have known not to let you back into this classroom after you murdered your own little sister!" Miyu hissed coldly. "Now Inihara-san and sensei were killed because we decided to forgive you; but it turns out you are just pure evil!"

Kira just stood there; his face was passive as if he'd given up. He just starred at the floor, refusing to look up into the cruel eyes of his classmates.

"Anyone who would cut their siblings arms off while they were awake doesn't deserve to live!" Chiharu spat.

Kira was surprised when a hand grasped his own. Haru looked up at smiled at him. "I don't believe you killed anyone," he told Kira. This brought a light smile to Kira's face. But it vanished quickly as Chiharu started to scorn him more.

"You are like a rabid dog. After you bite someone you get put down. When the police hear about this you will be put down soon!" she spat. "We need to tie him up and hold him down till the police get here!"

Syaoran walked over to Kira and held him down. He was much stronger than Kira was due to his training, so even if Kira would have fought against him Syaoran would still be able to hold him down.

They tied Kira's wrists together, behind his back, with Syaoran's belt and his upper arms together with Takashi's belt.

They threw Kira into a storage closet. Chiharu spit in his face. "Upset we caught you," she hissed coldly before she shut the door and locked it.

We called the police and they can and handcuffed Kira. "You again," one of the officials muttered as he shoved Kira into the police car and drove away.

(Chapter End)

* * *

"Those kids were extremely cruel," Bernkastel mentioned.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" Death asked.

"No on the contrary **I was thoroughly amused.**"

"Good cause I'm just getting started," Death laughed. *ehihihihi*

**They vanished **

**Be on the lookout for an extremely dangerous killer. Kira Asari has already killed three people and two police officers. He has cut peoples climbs off, he is an extremely sadistic killer, if you see him don't approach. **

**Lovers Arc: Cruelty**

(Extra End)

Author's note

Don't have one *nipa!*

See ya *nipa*


	10. Lovers Arc: Cruelty

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Rating M: for Language, HEAVY Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

恋人同士し編 Koibitodoushi-hen

Lovers Arc

無情

Cruelty

The day was odd to say the least. Everyone in both schools was told to go home by the principal. Syaoran and I hung out for the rest of the way. He seemed kind of different after Kira accused. So I tried my best to cheer him up. But in the end Syaoran didn't even smile.

I went home depressed myself because I couldn't cheer Syaoran up. I had dinner with my family before I decided to do my homework. My mind started to wonder what would happen now that my class didn't have a teacher. I found myself drifting to sleep; I was awaked by my mom.

"Sakura phone for you," I heard my mom call out.

I checked my watch it was almost 11. _Who could be calling that this time? _I walked over to the phone and took it from her. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Sakura, it is me Syaoran," Syaoran said into the phone. His voice sounded panicked and upset. "I really worried, when I got home there was a note addressed to me. It was a really creepy note, and it looked like an insane person wrote it. But it said they were going to take away the things I valued most for abandoning them. I think this person is going to go after Haru and Hana."

"Syaoran who wrote you the note?" I asked.

He paused for a while. "It was signed 'From your good friend Kira'."

"Relax Syaoran I'm sure Haru and Hana are fine, Kira is in jail remember," I told him.

"You might want to check the news Sakura."

I set the phone down and walked over to the TV. I switched it on and right away a news story came on.

"This is a warning to everyone in Yukihana and the surrounding areas!" The lady on the TV shouted. "Be on the lookout for a dangerous killer. Kira Asari has already killed three people and two police officers. He has cut people's limbs off, he is an extremely sadistic killer, if you see him do not approach. We will now show you footage taken from the inside of the Yukihana police station. This footage is horrid, and we urge those who can't stand violence to leave the room."

The scene on the TV changed and it now showed the inside of the police station. My eyes filled with terror as I starred at the scene. The place looked normal and fine until they walked into the area where prisoners are held. Blood coated the floor of the cell. Scattered on the ground were four sets of arms and for sets of legs. Propped up against the wall were the bodies of the two officers. Only the officer's were missing their heads. Hanging from ropes from the ceiling where the heads of the two officers. Blood coated the walls of the cell. But the blood on the walls formed the words; _I'm going to kill you! _Over and over again.

I quickly turned the TV off not wanted to see anymore and went back to the phone. I picked up the phone after taking a minute to calm myself. "Syaoran," I said as I picked the phone up again.

"Listen Sakura, we are all going to go out looking for Haru and Hana," he told her.

"What aren't they home?" I asked growing worried.

"No," Syaoran answered with a sigh. "They didn't answer when I called their house five times."

"Do you think Kira-san might have gotten to them?" I asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran answered. "I just don't know anything anymore. I'm so confused."

"Don't worry Syaoran, I'm sure we will find them in time," I told him before hanging up the phone and rushing out the door.

**

* * *

****Yukihana Outskirts**

Orika quickly ran through the night. A large backpack was strapped to her back. She ran as fast as she could, stumbling a few times as she tripped over the stones in the dirt road. She turned around glanced backwards every minute or so, but all she saw was blackness.

She ran and ran and soon she could see the little roofed bench on the side of the road. It was the bus stop; it was like a little shelter. It was a basically a little square hut. Orika sighed as she slumped down on the wooden bench that was in their. There was only one entrance so at least no one could sneak up on her.

She tried to slow her beating heart. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note that was in front of her doorstep when she got back from shopping after dinner.

_Dear sweet Orika, you smelled nice today, as do roses. But there is one smell I love more than fragrance, the sickening toxic smell that fresh blood gives off. I wonder if you're blood smells like a mixture of the fragrance and blood. I can't wait to find out._

_Kira Asari; see you tonight Fragrant Angel _

Orika froze when she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up when the footsteps grew close. She reached into her backpack and took out the kitchen knife she brought with. She hid it behind her back ready to defend herself if necessary.

**

* * *

****Yukihana Forest outside school**

"Did you find anything Eriol, Syaoran?" I called out.

"Nothing over here!" Eriol yelled.

"I can't find a trace," Syaoran muttered.

I let out a sigh as I continued to scan the forest with my flashlight. "I found something," I shouted as my flashlight shined on something gray.

Eriol, Syaoran, Yukari, and myself rushed over to where my flashlight has shined on. As well closer we knew it was Haru, or what was left of him.

Blood covered his body from head to toe and his throat was slit wide open. On Haru's body was a note with words written in blood.

_You're too late Syaoran. _

Syaoran smashed his fist against a tree. "Damn it!" he cried out in frustration. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Syaoran smashed his fist again and again until his fist started to bleed. "Why Kira!? Why!? Why did you kill Haru!?"

"Come on Syaoran, it is almost 2AM, we should head home," I told him.

"No I'm not stopping now," Syaoran growled. "I might be able to save Hana. I'm not giving up!"

"Syaoran, you should head home," Yukari told him.

"You can! I'm not leaving till I find Hana!" Syaoran yelled.

I wanted to stay and help Syaoran look for Hana, but I knew my parents would be furious if I didn't get back soon. With a sigh a turned around walked away from Syaoran and headed home.

**

* * *

****Yukihana Bus Stop outside of town**

The bus driver pulled up to the bus stop and looked through the door. He noticed the shadowy figure of someone sitting on the bench. He pressed the button and opened the door. "Little lady where're you heading?" he asked.

He waited and waited, but the figure didn't move. He got off of the bus and walked into the shelter. It was then that he noticed why the girl didn't move; she was no longer alive.

Several large slashes were around her chest. As if the killer was mad and just swung and stabbed wildly. But in the girl's right hand was a large knife that had only a thin line of blood on it. Her left wrist had a small cut on it.

It was then that the driver noticed a small piece of paper in the girl's left hand. It was crumbled up slightly and cleverly hidden as best as the girl could hide it. The driver reached out and took the note. Written on it in blood were these words.

_I'm sorry Kira-san_

* * *

I woke up early in the morning even though there wasn't going to be school today. I was worried about Syaoran so I decided to call the Li house. "Hello?" Meiling answered sleepily.

"Hi Meiling did Syaoran ever come home?" I asked.

Meiling paused before she answered. She voice sounded stricken with worry. "No, he hasn't returned yet."

I tried laughing it off to make both Meiling and I feel better. "Don't worry, I'm sure Syaoran is fine." I said that both to calm Meiling and I as well.

"Sakura-chan will you help me go and look for him?" Meiling asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I told her.

"Great why don't we meet in the center of town by the fountain," Meiling suggested.

"Ok, I will see you in a little bit," I told her before hanging up the phone. I got dressed for the day before grabbing a piece of toast and heading out the door.

The center of town was crowded. It was extremely hard to find Meiling with almost everyone in town gathered around the fountain. I finally spotted Meiling sitting on a bench far away from the crowd.

I stopped and tried to regain my breath. "Why didn't you call out to me one of the times I walked around the fountain? " I had walked around that stupid fountain and crowd over six times.

"It was fun watching you walk around in circles," Meiling answered with a laugh.

"What is with all these people here anyway?" I asked. Meiling shrugged in reply. "Well, let's go find out," I said grabbing her arm and walking toward the crowd with Meiling in toe.

We pushed our way through the crowd and got in front of the fountain. I regretted forcing Meiling to come with me. Once she was what was there she screamed.

"Syaoran!" she cried out as she fell to the ground.

Syaoran was tied up to the fountain's base. His arms were extended as far as possible and they were tied to the fountain with ropes. Two stakes attached each rope to the fountain one slightly above Syaoran's arm and one slightly below. Attached around his neck was his own belt, the same one they had used to tie Kira's wrists together. But the most disturbing fact was that Syaoran was naked. Red whip marks were everyone on his body. The marks were clean and precise as if the killer knew what they were doing. Along with that scared into Syaoran's chest was the word _Traitor._

Meiling tried to reach for Syaoran, but she stopped and lowered her hand. "Syaoran! Syaoran!" she cried.

I put my hand on Meiling shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Meiling, why don't I take you home. I will help explain things to your aunt and uncle."

Meiling shook her head. "They aren't home, they have been gone for three days now, and they're not coming home for three more days."

Meiling seemed completely shaken, though I wasn't feeling fine either. But I escorted Meiling to her house. I helped her inside and helped her to the couch. She fell asleep right away, probably hoping to wake up and this be just a bad dream.

Two hours later the front door flew open and Tomoyo rushed in. "I just heard about what a happened and rushed over!" Tomoyo cried out. "Are you ok Meiling?" she asked.

Meiling nodded slowly. "I'm trying my best."

Outside the Li house on the other side of the street, Kira watched. In his hand was a large knife that was dark red from dried blood.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

"In case you were wondering, **Tomoyo, Eriol, Himeko, Sakura, Syaoran, Yukari, and Meiling were the group of people that went out looking for Haru and Hana. They split up in two groups, Eriol, Yukari, Sakura, and Syaoran in one group, and Meiling, Himeko, and Tomoyo in the other group.**" Death explained.

"**Hayato will make his first appearance next chapter." **Bernkastel added.

**Syaoran didn't believe in Death. **

**Someone must have wished that Haru died a painful death.**

**This is my nii-chan Hayato!**

**Sakura help me, I think someone else is inside the house!**

**Why did you kill Syaoran, Haru, and Hana?**

**Because it was fun.**

**Die you monster!**

**Do you want to die?**

**Lovers Arc Finale: Spite**

(Extra End)

Author's Note

I just realized I forgot to say something I wanted to say at the end of the last chapter. Kira means killer in Japanese, (to those who might not know that) so when Chiharu called him Kira she was using it as a double meaning. Oh yeah expect the next chapter either late tonight or early morning tomorrow.

See ya *nipah!* (I'm not sure if the h is on the end or not)


	11. Lovers Arc: Spite

I don't own CCS, or Higurashi, Umineko or any products mentioned.

Rating M: for Language, Heavy Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

**Introduction/Truth **

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

トりのなく頃に; こしょうかけら

Tori no Naku Koro ni; koshou kakera

When the birds cry; shattered fragments

恋人同士し編 Koibitodoushi-hen

Lovers Arc

意趣

Spite

"Come on Sakura, lets make Meiling lunch," Tomoyo told me. "I don't think she is together enough to do it."

"Ok," I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen with Tomoyo.

"Sakura lets make Meiling a sandwich, you cut the ham I will get the rest ready," Tomoyo told me.

I nodded to her, before walking over to the counter and picking up the knife. I took out the ham and started to cut it with the knife. I tried to slice the ham into thin slices, but they didn't turn out very good.

Afterwards Tomoyo put the slices together with cheese lettuce and other stuff and put it all into sandwiches.

All three of us sat down and started to eat the sandwiches. After we had finished eating we heard a knock on the door. I went over to the door and after checking who it was I opened the door. Yukari walked in and sat down in the living room with us.

We talked for a while before I just had to ask the question that was buzzing around my head. "Why did Kira-san kill Syaoran and Haru-kun?" I asked.

"Maybe he is being possessed by Death," Yukari muttered.

"That is right Syaoran didn't believe in Death," Meiling added.

"Neither did Kira-san he said it was foolishness," Yukari mentioned.

"If that is what is going on isn't Himeko maybe in danger?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if she believes in Death," Yukari said in a whisper.

"We should go over there and make sure she is safe," I suggested. "She is by herself after all."

We went over to Himeko's house and we were surprised by what we saw. A small blue car was parked in front of the house. The others mentioned that this was very strange since only Himeko lives here right now.

We rang the door bell and waited for Himeko to answer. But a little girl didn't answer the door. Instead a young man the age of twenty two answered the door. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hayato-san," Tomoyo, Yukari, and Meiling said as they saw the young man.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan, Yukari-chan, Meiling-chan, and you must be Sakura-chan," Hayato greeted. He stepped aside allowing us to come in.

"Hayato-san what are you doing in town? I thought you weren't off until next week?" Tomoyo asked.

Hayato sighed. "I requested early leave, so I could check up on my sister. When I heard about what was going on, I became worried and called the principal late last night, and got my stuff ready then."

"Isn't it great that niichan is back!" Himeko cried out as she ran into the room.

"Himeko-chan we came over he to ask you something," Meiling told her.

"What is it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Did Haru and Hana believe in death?" she asked.

Himeko stiffened and Hayato quickly took a hold of her hand. He squeezed it lightly to comfort her. "Yes they did," she answered in a low voice.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Yes she does," Hayato answered in a firm voice. "We both do. We have been plagued by him."

I gulped not liking where this story was going. "What do you mean?"

Hayato bent down in front of Himeko. "Why don't you go upstairs," he suggested. Himeko nodded and ran up the stairs. After she had left Hayato turned his attention back to us. "Four years ago shortly before I left to go to Tokyo, I found my parents slashed up and tied to the laundry line. Stained on the glass in red ink were the words 'To Hayato from Death'. Himeko doesn't know this yet, I told her that mom and dad committed suicide."

"That is horrible," I stuttered.

"That isn't all, some of my friends were also murdered. I was sent a box a week before I left. Inside the box was the head of a friend of mine and the heart of another. The same message was written on the top of the box as that was on the lawn"

"I remember hearing about that incident. They found the two bodies on a snow covered just outside of town. The brother's head was cut off, and the little sister's heart was cut out. They never found the head, the heart, or the killer," Meiling mentioned.

"So some psycho had something against you, what does that have to do with Death?" I asked.

"If that was all, I wouldn't consider a monster named Death even exists, but I've seen him before. He is wrapped in a black cloak that covers him from head to toe. A large scythe is always in his hands. He speaks in a creepy voice and loves cruelty," Hayato told us.

"Why would he hate you?" Yukari asked.

"He said it was because my wavelength is the same," Hayato answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Hayato's wavelength is the same as the sorcerer's," a voice answered from behind us. I turned around and saw Eriol standing there. "And the sorcerer can't be revived if Hayato is alive."

"Then why doesn't Death just kill Hayato?" Meiling asked.

"He can't," Hayato answered. "He can't touch me."

"Why not?" I asked getting confused.

"Because Hayato's wavelength is the same as the one who has power over him. Because Hayato and his master's wavelength are the same, he can't touch Hayato. So he has to have Hayato take his own life, because his power can not touch Hayato. Hayato has the ability to banish Death's power, if only for a short time."

"I tried to force Death to obey me once. He just laughed and said 'you aren't strong enough to control me. Though you could be, but I will prevent that from happening.' If only I could control him, I would make him slice himself in half," Hayato hissed.

"Hayato, why did Death kill Haru, when Haru respected him?" I asked.

"I don't know what goes through his brain," Hayato laughed. "But I could ask him."

"You can talk to Death!?" I exclaimed.

Hayato nodded his head. "Because I have that wavelength I can talk to that bastard whenever I want." Hayato closed his eyes, it was over a minute before he opened them a minute. "That weirdo, he just keeps going on and on," Hayato said with a sigh as he shook his head. "Death says that someone wished that Haru had a painful death. Death was being a tease and wouldn't tell me who, but he did tell me it is someone in your class."

_Someone in my class; someone wanted Haru to die painfully!?_

"Excuse me, I just realized something I have to do," Hayato told us before he left the house and drove off.

I stayed and talked to Himeko a bit before heading home. It was around 11PM when I heard the phone ring downstairs. I sleepily got up from my bed and went downstairs and picked up the phone.

At first there was only silence, and I was about to hang up when. "Sakura, Sakura," came the panicked voice of Meiling. "Sakura, help me! I think someone else besides me is inside the house!"

"Hang on Meiling, I will be over as soon as I can!" I told her. I quickly hung up the phone and hurried over to the Li house.

The front door was open when I arrived. I carefully walked inside the house. "Meiling!" I called out. The house was pitch-black. I found myself stumbling as I tried to walk around the house. "Meiling!" I yelled again. Once again I received no answer.

*CREAK!*

I turned around expecting to see Meiling, but the figure standing there was wearing a black cloak that covered them from head to toe. In their hands was a large scythe.

"What have you done with Meiling!" I asked in a cold voice.

"She is no longer among the living," Death answered. "Do you want me to kill you?" Death asked.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked ignoring his question. "Kaho, Mari, Meiling, Syaoran, Haru, Orika, Hana and those police officers?"

"Some were used as sacrifices, others were just for fun," he answered.

I couldn't stop the hatred that built up inside of me. I noticed the knife sitting on the counter. I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Death asked in a mocking tone.

"Die you monster!" I screamed as I threw the knife at him.

As if by magic the knife disappeared when it got close to Death. "Do you want to die?" he asked. He lifted his hand up, and as he did a knife appeared just above his shoulder. The knife flew forward and flew right into my chest. Then the knife slowly rose out of my chest and went up into the air before falling back down into my chest again. After the third time everything blacked out. As things darkened I heard the sound of Death's vile laughter *ehihihihihihi*

The next morning the bodies of Sakura Kinomoto and Meiling Li were found inside the Li's house. It appears that both Meiling and Sakura were stabbed in the chest. The knife was found in Sakura's chest. The only fingerprints on it were Sakura's. So it suspected that Sakura snuck into the Li's house and stabbed Meiling to death before committing suicide.

A large man hunt went out that day searching for Kira Asari. We found him deep in the woods. He was already dead when we found him. He died of lack of oxygen. We suspect he went into sudden cardiac arrest when he leaned against this tree while taking a short breath. But strange marks were found on his lower arms.

A note was found crumpled up in his pocket. This is what the note said.

_What is love? What does it mean to love? And what does it mean to be loved? Why is it so important? Why does it cause so much pain? Is it what humans search there whole life for? When does caring for someone turn into desire? When does it turn to obsession? Darkness lies in the heart filled with such emotion. The spring falls into despair as the flower petals dance upon the red coated river. Tori no Naku koro ni_

**Lovers Arc Results**

**Sakura Kinomoto – Was found stabbed in the chest at the Li house**

**Naoko Yanagisawa – Alive**

**Miyu Sunada – Alive**

**Chiharu Mihara – Alive**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa – Alive**

**Akito Kano – Alive**

**Kira Asari – Died in the forest of lack of oxygen. **

**Orika Enoki – She was stabbed in the chest multiple times at the bus stop. She wrote a dying message that said 'Kira-san I'm sorry'**

**Takashi Yamazaki – Alive**

**Kiyoh Loxely – Alive**

**Mari Inihara – She was killed next to the lake near school. Yukari said that she was strangled. **

**Yuuta Senta – Alive**

**Yukari Fushima – Alive**

**Syaoran Li – Was found tied to the fountain in the center of town. His clothes were stripped off and he body was covered in whip marks. The words Traitor was scarred in his chest.**

**Tomoyo Daidouji – Alive**

**Meiling Li – She was stabbed in the chest.**

**Haru Yuhara – He was stabbed multiple times and he throat was slit open**

**Hana Yuhara –She went missing, she was never found.**

**Himeko Tori – Alive**

**Hayato Tori – Alive**

**Kaho Mizuki – She was stabbed in the back in the classroom.**

**Arrival Arc Aftermath: BAD**

**Yukari and Tomoyo tried to cheer each other up, but two weeks after the incidents they both committed suicide. Eriol left Japan and never came back. Hayato and Himeko fled out of the country by plane, but the plane they left on exploded while it was in the air. **

* * *

Death laughed, "That will teach that Hayato to tell them things I said." He laughed more. "I feel like helping you. **Eriol is not the killer. Hayato was in Tokyo until that morning. He was in Tokyo when all but Sakura and Meiling's murders took place."**

"By help you meant take anyway any theories they might come up with," Bernkastel laughed. "I don't think it was really fair for you to show yourself yet, so I'm going to help out."

**Blood Water Arc**

**Death isn't going to go easy anymore. From now on things will just get tougher and tougher. **

**The difficulty for the next game is Tricky. Death plans to play games with your mind with tricks.**

(Extra End)

Author's Note

Hello, hello, hello. I wonder if anyone reading figured out the answer to Lovers. I gave more clues to this answer than in the Arrival. See-through the lies, 'There is only one truth!' XD I've been watching a ton of Detective Conan. And next arc is going to be different than all the others so far. (Cicadas!)

See ya *Nipa!*


End file.
